


Saving the World; Finding Their Identities and a Bit of Love.

by phatjake



Series: After the Aftershock [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: BrOTP: I'm Crazy Too, Multi, OT5: Hold The Line, OTP: HartScott, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: A collection of stories filling in the events after Power Rangers: Aftershock to the Untitled Power Ranger Sequel.





	1. Advice

“Billy is having girl troubles?” Kim asked. “Our Billy? William Cranston?”

“I know isn’t it just adorable,” Trini said. “So I said we could help him out.”

“We? Fine, but only because it’s our Billy.” Kim said.

“Yeah you can give him kissing tips because you and Jason are getting so good at it,” Trini said and pushed Kim.

Kim mumbled but didn’t protest. Billy opened his door and flagged them in. His mother was out shopping or getting her hair done. He had been tinkering with a few different projects and didn’t hear her. It took Billy a butt-load of courage to reach out to Trini for the advice. But this girl was something else. Billy sat behind her, she smelled like cinnamon and he loved cinnamon on his toast.

“Glad you could make it, come in and I’ll elucidate you on my quandaries.” Billy said.  
“Say what?” Kim asked.

“Explain the girl troubles.” Trini translated as she shut the door.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch, the coffee table had a few remotes all lined up from biggest to smallest. A pile of neatly stacked Science World magazines. Trini put her feet on the coffee table and Billy quickly took them off and waved a finger. She didn’t do it again. Kim patted Billy’s back reassuringly. He was among friends and they were glad to help and she hoped he knew that.

“So she smiled at me, that’s good right? I was staring though, that’s bad right? We’ve not talked but her voice is beautiful. She smells like cinnamon and you know how much I like,” he said and stopped himself. “What do I do?”

“Say hi,” Kim said. “That’s a good start.”

“I agree, get to know her. Maybe she’s actually a big ol’ bag of dicks.” Trini said. “What? Some people look nice but are human garbage.”

“I don’t think she is a… what you said. So talk, I can do that.” Billy said, he was rubbing his hands together. “I can’t do that.”

Billy was getting fidgety at the thought of speaking to this girl. They would need to calm him down, Billy needed to realize this girl wouldn’t bite his head off. Trini got up, pulled on Billy’s shirt and he stood up. She put her hands on his shoulders.

“Billy, you are one of the nicest people I know. You’re hella brave. You brought us all together, you died and lived to tell the tale. You helped beat Rita. Talking to a girl will be a walk in the park,” she said.

“Really?” he said, he stood up a bit straighter, smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah I am and I can.”

“Plus this girl would be getting quite the catch,” Kim added. “She’d be the lucky one. Wanna get pizza?”

“Oh we can watch documentaries as well,” Billy said.

“Let’s watch horror movies.” Trini said with a smile.

**-Fake It ‘Til You Make Out-**

“I need your help,” Kim said. “Ty is being an extra asshole and we should pretend to be a couple.”  
“Uh okay?” he said. “I could punch him.”

“I already punched him, now I want to destroy him.”

“Fair play.”

Jason was willing to help anyone in need. He barely knew Kim or any of his other rangers. But if any of them asked for help he would be there. So she took his hand and they walked through the halls. 

His heart was racing because he had a crush on Kim for the past few years. He would have never tried to win her from Ty because that wasn’t the kind of guy he was. But when it was over and they were both in detention and she came in with her short hair she had won him over. But maybe she didn’t like him like that.

“Kim, we barely know each other.” Jason said.

“He doesn’t know that,” she said.

They stopped when she saw him, she moved closer. She tried to act casual; he felt her hand on his back. He felt nervous, not because he was afraid of Ty but because of his feelings for her. Ty saw them and played it off as not being annoyed. Jason tried to act like she said something funny and he laughed.

She seemed to pick up what he was throwing down. She also laughed. She grabbed his shirt and before he knew it she pulled him in for a kiss. He tried to not react like he was surprised. But he was totally surprised. It was hard to hold himself back but he broke the kiss before his feelings kicked in. Ty was visibly shaken.

“Kim” he whispered.

“Jace, stay cool,” she whispered back.

She squeezed his hand as they walked passed Ty. She made sure to look like she was having the best time. As they got a few hallways away she let go of his hand, smiled and looked to Jason. She ruffled his hair.

“You’re a great friend,” she said.

“No problem Hart,” he said. “See you later.”

“Yeah, don’t worry Jace we’ll morph and stop Rita this time.”

Kim walked away from him; he looked away as her hips swayed from side to side. She was not interested in him so he had to stop lusting after her. He could move on, or he would try. But his feelings for her were stronger than before. Her kisses made him weak but he knew she didn’t like him that way so he tried his best to move on.


	2. One Too Many/Funny Words

“Billy, we’re gonna need to call Jason,” Zack said as he pointed to Trini and Kim.

The two girls had been playing a drinking game; every time the news said super heroes in regards to them they took a shot. The kicker, it was an hour long segment about the attack on Angel Grove. Trini wasn’t speaking English and she was hanging off Kimberly. They were giggling and sharing kisses.

“What happened?” Billy asked.

“We started drinking and they invented a game and well I knew if I joined in I’d be the meat in that sandwich.”

“Really Zack? I’m calling Jason, they’ll be able to fit in his truck.

“I call them like I see them,” he said with a smirk.

Zack went over to break up the love fest and Trini yelled some Spanish, possibly vulgar he wasn’t sure but he nodded. He helped Trini up. Billy hung up the phone and helped Kimberly up. She ran her finger down Billy’s forehead. He laughed nervously.

“Hi Billy where have you been?” Kim said and hiccuped.

“I was in my room, I invite you all over to hang out. I go get something I’m working on although it took me longer than I thought and…” Billy said and she shushed him and giggled.

“Zack is this what alcohol does,” he asked. “My parents never partook.”

“It does all sorts of things, stop trying to bite me Trini,” Zack said.

“Make me punk,” Trini slurred. “I don’t feel good.”

Zack knew exactly what to do. He lifted her up and moved as quickly to the bathroom as he could. He set her down, held her hair back. He looked away and let her evacuate her vodka soaked stomach. He plugged his nose with his free hand but still held her hair back.

“Zack! Kimberly is… dancing!” Billy yelled and the doorbell went off.

Billy looked around forgetting he had a doorbell. Seeing Kim dance and Trini be rushed away. He wasn’t used to this and was wildly glad he never got invited to parties if people were like this. He heard a knock, a very loud one and remembered he called Jason. Billy ran to the door and Jason was there with a smirk. He gave Billy a hug, “Love you buddy. Where are the party girls? Kim? Trini? Your Taxi has arrived.”

Zack was now chasing an energized Trini who joined the dance party. Kim was spinning and she fell into Jason’s arms. He laughed and picked her up. Zack was still chasing Trini as she danced away from him. She would duck and dodge him, giggling. Once he picked her up, she was kicking but she was small. Zack put her over his shoulder.

“Did I miss anything?” Jason asked.

“They like made out,” Billy said.

“It wasn’t a make out session,” Zack said. “But there was kissing.”

Jason laughed as he put Kim in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Zach put Trini in the back and buckled her in. Jason hugged Zack and nodded to the both of them.

“I’ll bring these ladies home, put them to bed and make sure they have water. Actually hop in this will take the three of us.”

 

**-Funny Words-**

They day started out strange for Trini, Zack had appeared and wanted to know a few Spanish sentences. It was a lot of silly ones. Like asking for handcuffs, telling people to not put things in their nose and other weird out of the blue silly sentences. She laughed and took the paper he had written down the ones he wanted to know. She pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote them down twice. Once how it was supposed to be and the second was phonetically to help him out.

Zack ran off laughing and she didn’t see him until lunch. He slid into the seat in front of her and tried a few of the lines to get a rise out of Trini. She nearly choked on her food, his pronunciation was all wrong. He was just sawing nonsense but he was saying words so it was a step up. She explained to him what letters to pronounce and what were silent.  
Jason, Kim and Billy joined them and watched as Trini would point to the paper and slowly say it. She would then explain the grammar of it. Zack seemed laser focused on getting his weird sentences memorized. She was sure he just wanted to joke around or maybe he wanted to go to Mexico and ask for purple donkey boots to smash crab-apples and then drink the juice. That was one of his many weird sentences. Jason peeked over.

“Zack… what the shit?” Jason said and laughed. “Those are strange.”

“What? I may need to ask for handcuffs one day,” he said, looked to Trini with a smirk and she sighed.

“I’ve created a monster,” she said as she shook her head.

Throughout the day he would randomly appear and ask a quick question before disappearing. After school she didn’t see him but she thought. Why not do the same thing? But for Mandarin. In her room after her homework (she hated doing it but she had to graduate.) She was laughing to herself as she came up with some equally bonkers statements.  
All around weird things; like requests that didn’t make sense or commands that no person would actually say. She also knew he would ask for curse words and their ilk so she filled a sheet up with them in English, Spanish and then phonetic English so he could learn. She folded up the swear sheet and put it in an envelope. She folded her list for him to fill out and put it in her pocket.

The next day she saw him from across the hall and quickly made a b-line to him. She handed him the envelope and then from her pocket the one she wanted him to fill out. He unfolded it and looked it over. He snickered, pulled out a pen and wrote it down. He then wrote it phonetically so she could say it. Eventually he could teach her the characters; it was going to be a long road for the both of them.

“Cool now I can swear near my mom in Spanish,” he said as he looked over the contents of the envelope.

“I didn’t think Mandarin was this… complex. Was learning English hard Zack?” Trini asked.

“Somethings, if it wasn’t for my mom I’d never speak Mandarin.” Zack said.

“When my dad gets frustrated he says some of those phrases I wrote down. That one is my favorite,” Trini said and pointed to the middle of the sheet.

Zack laughed before he gave her some tips for pronouncing the words. He didn’t have time to explain it all before the class bell rung. At lunch he would give her some more pointers and if they kept working together they could cause all sorts of mischief.


	3. Bug off/Spa Day

Jason, Zack and Billy never saw it coming but they were all easily knocked down. They morphed and stood up, they three guys looked around and saw the blur. During the next rush they stopped the monster and it rolled around. It looked like a mutated cockroach. Under their masks they made faces. The thing was nasty looking and it got up and laughed.

“You got lucky, I’m the fastest monster Rita has ever created,” it said and snickered. “Call me the Clockroach!”

“Did Trini name you?” Zack said as he slid into a defensive stance.

“And I thought Goldar was ugly,” Billy said.

The monster buzzed around and this time it spat something. Jason was tied up in some goop. The goop dried instantly and was as hard as cement. He groaned and fell to the ground. Jason got angry and nearly screamed. He wished he had his power sword right about now.

Zack was flipped and smashed into the ground before being covered in the goop that trapped him. He groaned and grunted. He thought the suits would help them but maybe Clockroach could bend time or something? He didn’t know. But Billy was all alone and they had no way to talk to the team. Billy had done well in defending himself even though the monster made him almost hurl in his helmet.

Billy took a hit to the gut and fell as the goop covered and hardened. Clockroach laughed it’s gross laugh and rubbed it’s very powerful bug feelers or hands. Billy never dissected a bug and he had no clue what it’s parts were. 

“You know what really bugs me about Rita’s monsters?” Trini said and Kim already had her face in her hands. “Cheesy, terrible names.”

“Let’s squash this Clockroach!” Kim said. “I couldn’t help myself!”

The two female rangers jump over the bug with a flip, from their suits they form blasters. They land and a barrage of lasers cut into the monster. Trini and Kim high five as the guns dematerialize, double kick the monster and their weapons materialize in their hands. Trini stabs the monster with her daggers, there was a small explosion and the Clockroach couldn’t mess with time. The goop exploded off Jason, Zack and Billy. Kim aimed her bow.

“Buzz off,” she said as she fired. “Now that is how you do a one-liner.”

**-Spa Day-**

“Hello and thank you for calling KSTRM Ninety-Eight point Five Angel Grove’s Quiet Storm Classic Rock Radio and you are the one hundredth caller! Who is calling?” the DJ said.  
“Kimberly Hart,” she said.

“Kimberly you know the rules. To with the Spa retreat weekend for you and four others you have to answer this one question as the one hundredth caller. So Kim it’s 90’s Nostalgia themes. So who is the lead singer of American rock band Pearl Jam?”

“Eddie Vedder, of course,” she said quickly.

“Kimberly I regret to inform you that YOU HAVE WON THE SPA WEEKEND!”

Kim and Trini jumped around the room screaming happily. The DJ explained how to claim their prize and other things that Kim and Trini tuned out. They just won a grand prize and they were going to treat the other rangers to a relaxing, rejuvenating weekend. Trini started texting the others. Kim couldn’t wait to get in a sauna. 

***

“Kim, not to be that guy but how expensive was this?” Zack said as he looked around. 

“Free,” she said and elbowed him “I won a contest.”

“Free? Like the whole thing? Like food and such?” Zack asked.

“Nice, I don’t know where to start,” Billy added.

“Boys, we start at the hot tub then swim in the pool. Play some tennis and then I don’t know maybe get a message or something,” Jason said as he looked at the brochure.

“Mani Peddi time Trini, then we’re doing the whole skin care treatment and wraps. Massages and sauna. Don’t worry about us boys,” Kim said with a smile.

They separated to start their weekend. They got to their rooms to put their suitcases down. In their rooms they got changed and the guys went to the hot tub like Jason said. Jason turned on the jets before he climbed in. Zack and Billy followed, it felt like a message but without the awkwardness of a stranger touching their bodies.

Kim and Trini wore white robes as their nails got done. Cucumbers on their eyes, green face masks smeared on their faces. They seemed perfectly natural at the Spa as the guys fumbled around finding things to do. They swam laps in the seventy foot long pool. Jason and Zack played tennis while Billy relaxed with a book.

After their queen treatment they all decided to sweat away some toxins in the sauna. Zack and Jason kept playing Rock-Paper-Scissors while they sweat. Billy kept asking if they were done yet while Kim and Trini just enjoyed the heat. Once they left they decided to get massages. Jason didn’t like the idea of a stranger rubbing Kim down but he kept that to himself.

“I don’t know if I want to be touched by a stranger,” Billy said, his massage therapist came over to him. When he saw her he changed his tune. “Maybe I can soldier on.”

“I’m so getting a deep tissue,” Zack said as his massage therapist came over.


	4. Benched/Missed Oppertunities

They wouldn’t be benched for long but they were in no condition to be battling. So the two rangers followed orders to rest up and heal. If they were lucky they would be back to saving the world in no time. They sat on the couch; it was some made-for TV cheese fest of a movie. Love triangles aplenty.

Pulling faces and making fun of the poorly written dialogue made being out of the action bearable. Their hands grazed as they reached for popcorn. Both saying quick quiet sorrys’ before going after the popcorn. They had a very similar sense of humor it was nice to just be in the same room.

“You still think about running away?” he asked.

“Sometimes,” she said. “Not as much now that I have real friends.”

“Yeah,” he said.

The silence wasn’t awkward as it expanded it was actually nice. As the movie went on she moved closer. He didn’t notice at first but as it ended and another just as terrible movie started he felt her hand on his. Her thumb slowly caressing his hand. He felt tingles, he looked to her. She was watching the movie until she felt him looking.

“We probably shouldn’t” she said. “For the team.”

“Shouldn’t what Kim?” he said, knowing the answer.

“Jace, you’re not that dumb,” she said.

“I mean one wouldn’t hurt and if it isn’t magical then,” he said and she leaned closer.

“That might be your worst plan ever,” she said and kissed him.

Her fingers ran through his hair as they kissed. The kiss ended and another started back up. They moved closer, their bodies touching as they kissed with more ferocity. They tried to not pull anything as they kissed. The kiss ended and she sighed.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, you?” she said.

“Yeah,” he said before they kissed again.

The bad movies continued to play in the background as the two bonded. There was little to no speaking as they kissed. They had to be careful, he heard a door creak and Kim jumped off him. She fixed her hair and shirt. He tried to look casual, he started to laugh and point at the TV as his father came in.

“Oh hello Kim, what brings you around?” Sam said.

“Just watching bad movies for a good laugh,” she said. “Actually I have bio homework I should go. See you in class Jason.”

Kim got up, gathered her things and slowly limped out of the house. Jason had got up to help her as he nursed his arm. He got to her car and before she left he stopped her. He looked at her, wanting to kiss her again. He swallowed audibly before he spoke.

“You should come over tomorrow; we could finish that English project.” Jason said.

“I’ll think about it and this too,” she said before giving him another kiss. “I’ll be thinking a lot about it.”

**-Missed Opportunities-**

Jason was going to do it today; it had to be today because if he didn’t, well he wasn’t sure. But he had to tell her or he would burst. This had never been hard for him, but he realized he didn’t have feelings for any of his ex-girlfriends like he did for Kim. He picked up the letter he wrote for her, folded it and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and got on his bike and rode.

As he peddled he tried to formulate a coherent thought. He couldn’t just blurt it out. It was the reason he wrote down his feelings. He got to the school and locked his bike up. Kim would be at her locker getting her books for first period. As he entered the school he put on a fake limp. He had done it for a month or so now so he didn’t have to explain how super powers healed him.

The town was still rebuilding and the final monsters powered by Goldar’s dust had all but disappeared. He traversed the hallways and Billy stopped him. Not today buddy, he thought but came to a stop. Maybe if he timed it just right she would walk this way. He smiled, it was good to see Billy but not when he had to confess his feeling.

“Jason, I was wondering about what’s next and I think we should work on new fighting styles and strategies and”

“Billy, great ideas. Today is not the best as in I have a meeting with destiny and I’m shittin’ bricks.”

Jason smiled, patted Billy’s shoulder and limped to Kim’s locker. As he turned the corner she was gone. He turned around and went to first period. A class that he didn’t have with Kim. The class was a bore and he looked to his watch. He had to think where Kim would be. He took to the hallway and looked around, still limping to stay hidden. Leading a double life was pretty hard.

“Kim” he said as he saw her. His pace sped up. “Kim can we talk?”

“Yeah, what’s happening?” she asked.

“Principle Caplan brought donuts! Free donuts!” A student said and the hallway filled with people. It became so loud that he couldn’t speak. He pulled out his letter, Zack was running with the other students and bumped into Jason. The letter was lost and Jason seemed flustered. The bell for class rang and he sighed. He couldn’t be late again.

“I’ll talk to you after class, but it’s very important.” Jason said before running to class.

He stopped his limp as he ran to his class, he had one bell to go or he would be late. He made it to the door, crossed the threshold as the second bell rang. He limped to his chair and sat down, covered in sweat and his breathing was hitched. He got out his books and looked around. Amanda and what’s her face were giggling over something. It was the letter. His letter he could tell by the crease.

The school would know before Kim would. How had he screw up this badly? He was mad at himself more than anything. He wouldn’t blame Billy for being a friend or the principle doing a nice thing. He snapped his pencil and paying attention in class had become impossible. He had one more shot, lunch. He could get to her before the whole school found out.

Once class was over, he pushed past people to get to the cafeteria. He moved quickly because he didn’t want her to find out from anyone else. There was no way anything could stop him. He saw her and he moved faster. He called out to her and she turned. She smiled.

“Yeah Jace?” she said, her voice was sweet.

“Kim, I need you to know that-“ Jason started but Principle Caplan came into the cafeteria.

“Students, this is not a drill. The Power Rangers have turned on Angel Grove. A Green Ranger is attacking the city. We need to evacuate!”  
Jason kissed her, and she kissed back. There was a collective gasp from the students. “Back to action,” he said with a smile.


	5. Becoming One/Sneaking Away

Some may call them giant robots, but the Zords were more than that. The sentient bio-mechanical war machines had bonded with their pilots (Rangers.) It was a bond that helped both human and Zord work together. Almost symbiotic but without the creepy virus bits. One was not whole without the other (and all that jazz!)

After saving the world the team returned their mechs to the ship to keep them hidden and safe. The next week each ranger would visit to keep the bond alive. They had all unintentionally returned just to make sure their new robot partners were okay.

Billy came first, unaware that his shirts always had a hint of blue. He saw the Triceratops and it lumbered over to him. It bent down to nuzzle him. The cold metal still was comforting. Billy spoke softly to Cera; a name he gave it. It felt gender neutral and right. Cera groaned robotically as Billy patted its metal skin.

Trini came the next day to check up on Sabra her lovely lady Cenozoic tiger Zord. Its growl sounded like a purr as she came over to it. Sabra circled around before it laid down. Trini scratched its ear. It growled some more and she knew what it said. Trini smiled and looked to Sabra. She nuzzled closer to it before she left.

The next day Zack met with Mastodon, he didn’t want to call the Zord Mast or Don so he went with Stro. Even before their bond both Zord and Ranger knew they would do great work. Zack brought Armor All to polish his Zord as well as protect it from dust.

After Zack returned home, the next day brought Kim. Kim went to Tero. The giant mech brought its head down. They both felt free as well as connected like they’re the same life form. The noise Tero made was loud but it was loving. Like the others, each Zord was protective of their Ranger.

Jason came to visit his Zord. The Tyranno bent down to accept the pats from its Ranger. It’s large face nuzzled Jason. It growled gently. Jason was sure he heard it wish him luck. He wasn’t sure what any of the Dino Zords actually were but he was glad to be close to them.

**-Sneaking Away-**

“Jason?” Billy said before the hologram putty punched his gut.

“Pay attention Billy, just because Rita was defeated doesn’t mean we stop training,” Alpha Five said.

Billy got up, brushed himself off and resumed fighting. But he was not wrong to question where Jason was because he and Kim had slipped away. Zack and Trini were sparring each other. They hadn’t noticed the red and pink rangers were off smooching. The three of them had a group text where they speculated about Jason and Kimberly.  
Mostly it was Zack and Trini insinuating or cracking jokes about Jason always going into puppy dog eyes when Kim was around. Alpha Five looked around, he started to count to himself. Billy did a spin kick, knocking down the hologram and it shuts off. Alpha walked down and counted again.

“Where are Jason and Kimberly? Do they always do this?” Alpha said as he looked to the rangers.

“They do when they want to make-out,” Zack said and smiled.

“I don’t think that is the case,” Billy said. “Maybe they are getting us some water or?”

“Making out,” Trini said with crossed arms.

“Making out? What is that Trini?” Alpha asked.

“Ask the love birds,” Trini said and nodded to Jason and Kimberly, they returned to the training room and freeze.

Jason looked around, his collar was up and his hair was messy. He brushed his shirt, he didn’t fix the collar. Kim was a bit more cool about it but it looked like she got caught stealing a cookie before dinner. She had a better poker face as Alpha came over to them.

“Why did everyone stop training?” Jason asked with his best leader voice.

“We could ask you the same question,” Zack said and smirked. “Where ya been oh fearless leader?”  
“Where you making up?” Alpha asked.

“Out, making out,” Trini said.

“What? No,” Jason said and laughed.

“We were just… just?” Kim tailed off.

“Bathroom,” Jason said. “We both had coffee before coming here.”

“Yeah and well we didn’t think us taking a quick pee break would halt the training.” Kim said and smiled.

Jason continued to try and stay cool but the group walked closer. They continued to look at them suspiciously. Billy still didn’t see it but Zack and Trini seemed pretty sure Jason and Kim were off kissing each other. Trini got close to Jason, raised an eyebrow and leaned back with a smirk.

“Sure, we believe that story,” she said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “I’m watching you.”

Trini said and left, Zack laughed and just said bathroom then laughed louder. He followed Trini. Billy and Alpha looked at each other, both seemed confused. Kim followed them, still trying to play it off.

“Break for today, back tomorrow after school,” he said.

“We’re friends right Jason?” Billy asked as they left.

“Yes Billy we’re friends,” Jason answered.

“So where were you?” he asked.

“Bathroom, separate bathrooms. No funny business,” Jason said. “Kim doesn’t like me like that.”


	6. Zords Know/Ice Cream with Trini

Zordon’s mighty Zords sat dormant for generations, collecting dust. Each ‘giant robot’ had a communication matrix that was possible because of the Morphin’ Grid. The words spoken have been translated from Eltarian to English for your reading pleasure. As the new rangers begin to gather the coins awaken first and with that the Zords feel the tingle.  
A tingle that hasn’t been felt in many millennia, the logical AI of the Eltarian Zords had formulated a very low statistic of finding worthy humans to pilot them. So when they felt the tingle that became a spark once each new ranger touched their power coin. Each Zord began to awaken but not fully. Not until the rangers go their armor.

“Never thought I would see this day,” said the Mastodon with his slow soothing voice. 

“Rangers! They have returned I knew it! I told you we would be free soon,” said the Saber-toothed Tiger the youthful, playful zord.

“Just because the coins are activated doesn’t mean they’ll survive long enough to bond with us,” said the Triceratops as wry as ever. 

“Calm down everyone, no need for discourse,” said the Pterodactyl the matriarch.

“Do you feel it? We shall return at full power. If this team can come together, we will be more,” said the booming and compelling leader the Tyrannosaurs. “We need only wait a bit more.”

***

Mastodon returned to the ship after a very erratic and chaotic joy ride. It seemed to be frazzled during the whole ordeal and wasn’t bonded with the Black Ranger. Zack was too wild for the old Mastodon. The lumbering zord returned to rest and the other zords spoke up.

“How was it?” asked the Saber-toothed Tiger.

“Terrible, he is too reckless and so far from connecting with the others. Just another lone wolf ranger,” said Mastodon.

“There is still hope, they are bonding. Well some of them are,” said Pterodactyl. “Don’t you feel it Tyranno?”

“Were our old pilots this diverse and unable to work together to morph?” asked Triceratops.

“Zordon whipped his team into shape and see what that did. He’s in a wall and we lost our friend the DragonZord to evil.” Tyranno said. “I feel some rangers are bonding better than others.”

Tyranno looked to Pterodactyl and nodded knowingly. They looked to Triceratops and both nodded. Mastodon and Saber-toothed Tiger’s pilots needed to open up and accept the team. The zords returned to sleep, but soon or they would be destroyed.

***

“Activate Megazord!” Tyranno said.

“Sequence initiated!” said the rest.

As the zords combine; something some ranger teams couldn’t complete Tyranno and Pterodactyl open a one-on-one com channel. The Megazord begins to stand and wobble before the rangers become in-sync with controlling a very different zord.

“I knew the team could come together,” Pterodactyl said.

“Don’t you feel that powerful bond? Like a budding flower and spring is about to be sprung.” Tyranno said.

“You’ve always been such a romantic Tyranno.” Pterodactyl said and ended the com channel.

**-Ice Cream with Trini-**

Trini wore jeans because she felt comfortable in them (plus she looked damn good.) She wore t-shirts because she liked them and she made them look good. She wore beanies because guess what she looked good. But seeing homophobic slurs on her locker or hearing her shitty peers whisper them as she walked past just because she didn’t wear tank tops or dresses began to drain her.

Zordon said to never escalate a fight so she bit her cheek. Her hands would hurt at the end of each day because she clenched her fists so much. She could beat up the entire school with one hand tied behind her back. Zack wasn’t around, Billy was surrounded by people asking him about some bully he knocked out (like a month ago!?)

She was going to chat with Kim but she bumped into Jason. Before he could even say hi with his bright smile and sunny personality she broke. She hated being new, she hated how words tore her apart. As she blubbered he quickly hugged her. He looked afraid, confused but he held her. Trini buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed.

“What happened?” Jason asked. “Who am I gonna slap some sense into?”

She had no answer, being an older sister with parents that wanted to mold her to be something she wasn’t she didn’t have an older role model or an older sibling to guide her. Jason was her de-facto brother, plus he owed her because she helped him with Kim.

“I hate everyone” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“I get you, come on we’re taking a personal,” he said.

Jason let go of her, turned so she could climb on his back and he rested his arms under her knees. He felt her arms around his neck and her nose pressed against his neck. She was still crying as he walked out of the school. He knew what she needed; coffee ice cream with hot fudge. As he walked he could feel her calming down. Plus his neck wasn’t getting soak anymore.

Jason made it to the ice cream stand he ordered strawberry with chocolate sprinkles and a coffee with hot fudge. She hopped down and once they got their ice cream they walked over to a picnic table. He looked over to her and smiled.

“I don’t know your struggles Trini and I never will but I’m here,” he said and reached his hand out. Trini took his hand and looked at him.

“Thank you; today was just extra hard. I almost wanted my parents to move us all again so people wouldn’t know me,” she said between licks.

“You can’t leave your family behind,” he said and squeezed her hand.

Trini squeezed back, she let go of his hand before she got up from the picnic table. Trini still held her ice cream cone as she gave Jason another hug. Was this what it felt like having a big brother? She closed her eyes as he hugged her back. Maybe Angel Grove wasn’t half bad.


	7. The Ask/First Date

Jason wasn’t sure if he could muster up the courage to ask Kim out. Maybe she didn’t see him like that. Maybe they were only going to be friends and he read all the signals incorrectly. It was possible; she was Kimberly Hart after all and maybe she saw him as a big brother. He snapped his pencil and looked up, the board was full of equations and he had been zoning out.

“Welcome back to us Mr. Scott, dreaming of the field? Come on up and solve the equation for the class.” Ms. Applegate said.

He got up and walked to the board, he had a hitch in his step. It was something he had practiced to mask his healed knee. The power coin had fixed his injury but he couldn’t just tell the school that he was a super hero with enhanced healing abilities. He did sometimes feel a phantom pain as if his body didn’t believe he healed. He took the dry erase marker as he looked at the equation.

“Carry the four, dot your lower case j’s, divide by pi and x equals New Zealand. Do I get an A Plus yet?” Jason said, the equation was solve for Y and there was no four.

“Very funny Mr. Scott should we extend your detention into Summer School?” she said.

The class erupted in laughs as he returned to his desk, she erased what he wrote. He didn’t get sent to the office so he hoped he would be graduating. As he sat down he thought about Kim again. He couldn’t stop thinking about her in fact. So he was going to bite the bullet and just ask her out. How hard could it be?

***

Jason was pacing in the boy’s bathroom whispering “I’m gonna puke’ over and over. He ran his fingers through his hair before he went to the sink, turned on the water and splashed his face. He looked up and he looked manic. He walked over got a paper towel and wiped his face. He fixed his hair and left the bathroom. He walked through the halls, he needed to do it now.

Jason saw her and his steps quickened, he forgot about his false limp. She turned as she was chatting with Trini, Trini looked over to Jason and gave him a knowing nod. He had been talking with her about Kim the other night. He had tried to be subtle but that didn’t last. She knew what he was going to do and she stepped away. Zack was about to talk with them but with a quick glare from Trini he stopped and returned to his locker. He peeked over to Jason and Kimberly grinning.

“Kim, uh hey,” he said trying to be casual.

“Yeah Jace?” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Why’re you all sweaty? Are you okay?”

“Never been better actually, I well wanted to ask you something,” he said and took a few quick breathes.

“Okay? Why is everyone being weird?” she said as Trini, Zack and now Billy hide behind open locker doors.

“Want to go to dinner? With me?” Jason asked.

“Yeah of course, wanna bring the g-” she said.

“A date,” he blurted out. “Just us.”

“Yeah but only if it’s fancy,” she said.

**-First Date-**

“Is a dozen roses too much Billy?” Jason asked as he perused the flower shop on his phone.

“Uh hold on,” Billy said he heard scrambling. “Trini says yes.”

“Just a rose Scott!” Trini said in the background.

“Are you two hanging out?” Jason asked as he picked a rose.

“I’m doing her math and she is writing a letter to Angela for me,” Billy answered. “I told you about Angela she’s the…”

“Yeah Yeah Bill, focus. Okay one rose, good luck with Angie I gotta go.”

“Bye Jason, good luck on the date,” Billy said and he was sure he heard Zack and Trini ‘ooh’ing and awe’ing. Jason hung up and turned his head.  
“They’re all there? I’m a terrible leader…” he said as he got his wallet out. “Ma’am I’m going on my first date, is a rose too much?”

“I think it’s cute, hope it works out for you. I’m a sucker for romance. Anything else? That’ll be three fifty.”

Jason left the florist, he was wearing some dress slacks and a button up. He wanted to look good but not like a penguin. He paced back and forth near his dad’s car. He was rehearsing what to say. “Hello Kim, Hi Kimberly, Yoooooo K-Slice… oh god never again… Hey. Let’s grab a bit, uh no. I have reservations, they’re lit. No nope triple no.”  
He let out a groan, climbed in the car and let the rose lay on the seat. He licked his dry lips, hit the steering wheel a few times out of nerves and drove off. He continued to mumble, “So Kim how… uhg don’t talk about school or ranger stuff…”

“Why is this so hard? We’re friends! Shit!”

Jason parked in her parent’s driveway. His hand shook as he reached the rose. How did he get a date with her? She was so cool and bad ass. Even at his highest heights of popularity before people mooed at him; he still wouldn’t have the nerve to talk with her. He quickly put on a red tie.

“You saved the world with her, get your shit together Jason Lee Scott! Okay eff it, just go and be yourself.” Jason continued to work himself up.  
Jason got out and rang the doorbell, his left hand tapped his hip rapidly. He danced nervously in place as he heard footsteps. It was Kim, wait wasn’t he supposed to see her descend the stairs and she moved in slow motion? He was so shocked at her being there he couldn’t take it in. 

“You…” Jason said and froze.

“Pick your jaw off the ground Jace, or you won’t be able to eat.” Kim said with her sly smile. “You look fantastic.”

“You too, I uh mean,” he said and cursed under his breath. “You look stunning Kim.”

“I like when you get flustered,” she said as she walked to the car pulling him by his red tie. She smelled the rose and smiled.

He laughed, why was he being so nervous? Because he cared. He got in the driver’s seat after helping her in to her seat. The car didn’t start up right away and he cursed quietly again and grumbled. The engine roared to life and they were off. He felt a finger caress his cheek.

“Relax Jason, if you brought me for greasy pizza and I’d have a good time. You better not bring me to get greasy pizza tonight though.” Kim said.  
“Uh oh, plan B then,” he said and laughed.

“Smartass,” she chuckled.

He parked at the place, it was so fancy it was some long French name or was it Italian? Either way his dad said it would win Kim over. ‘Son, this is the kind of place that makes a woman feel like a Queen. I make sure to take your mom and we’ he remembered and then remember the last half of the sentence and had to block it out. Parents don’t have sex, or at least they shouldn’t talk about it with their kids.

“Fancy,” she said. “So far so good Scott.”


	8. Zack Vs. Trini/Babysitting

The pizza box was open, bellies were full but there was still one slice and it wasn’t going to become a leftover. Zack reached for it and Trini slapped his hand away. The two rangers had been watching reality shows. Zack looked to Trini, she looked back at him. The pizza slice on the coffee table looked at nothing because it wasn’t sentient.

“I did buy the pizza,” Zack said.

“This is my place,” Trini retorted.

“I’m the guest so I should get it,” Zack said.

“I’m still hungry,” Trini lied.

“Me too, let’s cut it in half, Zack said.

“No,” she said. “That is a crime. You don’t make thin slices of pizza. I’m insulted it’s like you just slapped me.”

Zack smirked, an idea popped into his head. He snatched the Jungle Karma pizza box. Trini tried to stop him but he ran to the kitchen. She followed and as she got to the kitchen the slice was covered in Sriracha. “My favorite,” she said. Zack grabbed red pepper flakes and covered it.

“Do you seriously think I don’t like spicy food?” Trini said and crossed her arms.

“Fine, do you like it sweet?” Zack said.

Trini raised an eyebrow and he hopped to the fridge, he pulled out chocolate syrup and covered it. “I love chocolate,” she said and smiled. He went to the freezer, got vanilla ice cream and with his hand scooped out a glop and plopped it on the pizza. Trini decided to play along and she put a sprig of cilantro. She playfully pushed Zack aside and pulled out her mother’s homemade picante and dumped it on the pizza she then grabbed a cherry and an olive from their respective jars and put them on top.

“How did you know my favorite toppings Trini?” Zack lied.

“Then eat it,” she said. “Come on it’s your favorite.”

“On second thought my stomach is really full; I think you should have it.” Zack said. “You’re still hungry.”

“But you’re the guest.”

“It’s your place!”

“You bought it!”

Trini grabbed it and threw it at him, he let out a quick laugh and grabbed some more goop and threw it at her. This devolved into a food fight. Ice cream, bits of pizza, picante and sriracha was in their hair on their shirts and the walls. They were both laughing. They both lost the food challenge and they were having so much fun they didn’t hear the door open then close, they didn’t hear the footsteps but they eventually heard a voice.

“TRINI! CLEAN THIS UP NOW!” her mother yelled. Trini froze in fear but she quickly broke with a giggle. Zack already had a rag and was wiping things down.

**-Babysitting-**

“Pearl?” Jason said, he was sure he lost his sister.

He motioned for Kim to check another room, she wasn’t used to babysitting. She had no siblings; she never babysat prior to this. Kim felt like a chicken with her head cut off as she looked for Jason’s sister. The little blonde girl was either a master at hiding or was halfway across town. Kim wondered if the little girl could drive. That was impossible or was it?

Jason looked at he heard Scout bark. Jason jumped over the couch then ran through his kitchen. He opened the door and saw his little sister rolling around with their dog. Scout was playfully fighting with her. He didn’t actually bit but he barked and hopped around. Jason sighed with relief and called for Kim.

“She wanted to play with Scout,” he said as she came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. “I was sure she ran away.”

“Can she drive?” Kim said.

“What?” he said and raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” she said and walked over to Pearl. “Pearl, let’s go inside and get some lunch.”

“But Scout wants to play, play with us,” Pearl said and handed Kim a puppy teething ring.

Once Kim took it Scout barked and took hold. She tugged, his tail wagged quickly as it tried to take it from her. Jason came over and picked his sister up. She was laughing as Kim played with the dog. She nearly picked the dog up but she kept her super powers restrained.

“Kimmy is so strong Jason,” Pearl said. “Is that why you like her?”

“You nailed it kiddo,” he said as he brought her inside. “I was just finishing lunch before you ran off. Time to eat.”

Scout let go of the toy when he saw Jason take Pearl inside and Kim soon followed. He put his sister in a chair and put the spaghetti in front of her. He portioned out some for Kimberly and handed it to her. She sat next to Pearl. He got some for himself before he sat down across from them.

“Are your other friends coming over?” Pearl asked between bites.

“Not today,” he said.

“Dang, I wanted Zack and Trini to play the dare game with each other,” she said.

“Dare game?” he said.

“They do stuff like lift cars or eat gross things,” she said. Jason nearly choked on the spaghetti. Kim turned away as she laughed and coughed.

“You’re kidding right Pearl?” he said.

“No Trini lifted your truck with one arm. She said if I eat my veggies I can do the same. I can’t yet but I try every day.” Pearl said.

“I’m going to need to have a talk with them,” he said, Kim was still giggling.

“She has a great imagination Jason,” Kim snickered. “No way Trini could do that. You should be a writer Pearl.”

“It’s true Kimmy!” she said. 

“Mom and Dad don’t know right?” he asked.

“They think I’m being silly,” she said and Jason sighed with relief.


	9. Unmentionables/Picture Book of Feelings

“I hate folding clothes Zack, just help me please!” Trini said.

“I’ll do it for a pizza, a whole one for me. A full adult not personal pan pizza.” Zack said as they sat at her kitchen table finishing up their English essays.  
“Fine, deal,” she said and extended her hand, he took it and they shook.

Zack and Trini put their homework and books away. She called for the pizza as they went to the laundry room. The dryer stopped and she opened it. Trini took the clothes out and put them on the dryer. She would grab a shirt, put it on a hanger and he folded her jeans. He made sure to get her socks to match before he balled them up.

Her doorbell rang after twenty minutes, the pile of clothes had shrunk. She went to pay and tip for the pizza. He was mindlessly grabbing clothes and he opened one thing up. He was holding very unflattering panties.

“Granny panties!” he yelled and laughed.

She put the pizza down once she heard him and booked it to the laundry room. She snagged them and scowled. He jumped slightly. Maybe he had gone too far. But that didn’t stop him from snickering at the thought of her in those ugly undies. The gang had to know but he was sure she’d murder him.

“If you were a girl you would understand now stop being a pervert. Your payment is in the kitchen,” Trini said.

“Sure…” he said awkwardly and went to get a slice.

As Zack was eating his pizza, Trini scrambled to get her underwear. She folded as fast as she could and he returned after a few slices and washed hands. She looked embarrassed and once he returned she turned on her signature scowl. Her eyebrow was raised as he resumed folding. She gave him the ‘you-better-not’ look he knew so well.

“Are these your ‘I’m totally get laid’ panties?” Zack said as he held up a black pair of panties.

“Not today nor tomorrow but one day… One day,” she said before grabbing them from Zack. “When you least expect it. You will pay.”

Zack wasn’t one to succumb to fear but there was a first time for everything. He folded the final pieces of clothing and slowly walked out of the laundry room without turning his back. She had been giving him the death glare the whole time squaring him up and plotting the prank of all pranks. The one that would show him who the boss was. Zack took his pizza to go that day.

**-Picture Book of Feelings-**

Kimberly just bought a new camera; she had taken shots from all over town. She set up her printer so she could have physical pictures as well as free up her memory card. She wouldn’t delete all the pictures but she would back them up and empty the card so she could take more. She never thought she would love photography as much as she did.  
As the pictures printed she noticed a pattern. It was him. She still barely knew Jason but picture after picture made it seem like an obsession. She had pictures of the others and of nature, but Jason kept coming up. She tried to laugh it off, but the more she saw him in the pictures the more she knew she had feelings.

She flipped through the stack of pictures; he would have that serious look. He tried so hard to be the leader but the look would break. He would smile and look to his feet when he was nervous. He played with his hair when he was thinking, his laugh was infectious. 

“Crap I think I have… feelings.” Kim said.

Kimberly put the pictures in a shoe box as she tried to hide her emotions. They still had a mission to do. Defeat Rita. Jason and Kim knew of each other throughout their lives. They never had classes together, they never hung out in the same circles even though he was a football player and she was a cheerleader. Having spent less than a month with him shouldn’t cause her to be acting like a giddy school girl.

“He’s just another boy, a kind hearted, thoughtful; respectful boy. Damn it! Screw it, I’ll go talk with him, we’ll figure this out and move on. It’s not like he likes me…”

It was in that moment that Kim realized his glances. How he was quick to protect people even ones he didn’t know. How he was working his ass off so they could all morph. He never treated anyone like he was superior. He didn’t use others to achieve his goals. He propped others up and she had feelings for him. Feelings she couldn’t ignore.

Kim got up, put on her faux leather jacket and snuck out of her house. It was late and she needed to talk with Jason. She had to get past this, he would say he loved someone else or something and she could be sad and move on. The night got darker as she got closer to his house. His window was open, well she was a super hero.


	10. Shopping Day/The Carnival

He felt like a pack mule holding her things but she had gotten gift cards for her birthday and had money and he was going to help her enjoy the day. Some of the shoes she got looked unrealistic. He looked into a bag of make-up, he had no idea there was so many different things. Each did specific things and some worked together better than others. He thought football had a lot of rules.

“How did you learn about all this make-up?” he asked.

“Bit from my mom. Bit more from YouTube,” she said.

“What else do you want to get?” he asked.

“Oh you’ll see,” she said with a sly grin.

He continued to look through her bags, wondering what each thing did. He knew nail polish, lipstick and the eye things. He pulled out a pair of high heels; they looked like they could kill a man. Maybe they could kill putties. They were candy apple red, good color. He looked up and noticed he was in a lingerie store. She lead him into the changing room.

“Holy S-“ he said.

“Sit down,” she said and he did.

Jason had been so transfixed with the bag of make-up he didn’t notice they had been walking around here for a few minutes. Kim had been getting some different styles of undergarments. She closed the curtain quickly, they hadn’t been seen. He laughed nervously.

“Don’t peek,” she said and giggled. “Just kidding.”

Kim started to dance, she could see Jason become as red as his armor. He had a big grin on his face and she tossed her shirt and it landed on his head. She covered his eyes, “Wait for the reveal.” She said. He followed orders and he heard her clothes hit the ground. He heard more rustling.

“Ready,” she said, he pulled the shirt away.

It was very lacy, bright white and he felt blessed. He never thought this day would have taken a turn like this. She took the shirt and covered his eyes again. She kissed him and he waited for her signal. This was going to be a very good day, when he heard her voice he untied the shirt and she was now in red. This pair was more revealing.

“Whoa,” he said.

**-The Carnival-**

“Billy let’s go to the swings,” Zack said.

“I like swings,” Billy said as he followed Zack.

“Billy no! They’re not those kind of swings!” Trini yelled as she followed the two.

Jason and Kim were sharing fried dough; the whole gang had been here since the afternoon. Carnival food filled their bellies; they had pockets full of tickets to go on all sorts of rides. As the two walked down the game section, she saw a giant cat plushie.

“That is totally adorable Jace,” she said and he handed the fried dough to her before cleaning his fingers and rolling up his sleeves.  
“Consider it won,” he said. “I’m like a champion at ring toss.”

“Only a dollar and you get five rings,” the older man said and held out five rings.

Jason handed over a dollar and got the five rings. He looked back to Kim with such confidence that when he missed each time he still didn’t break that look. He handed over another dollar, this time he would take it seriously. Toss, miss, toss, miss, toss and a miss. Two left, he tried to throw a bit harder, the ring swirled on the bottle then fell to the ground. He threw the last too hard and it zipped over all the bottled. He gave the guy another dollar.

Kim watched, picking at the fried dough lightly chuckling at how frustrated he got. He didn’t move but his wallet kept shrinking unlike his ego. Zack returned he was laughing, Billy looked like he was about to puke and Trini was holding him up. Trini looked to Kim.

“Have you guys only been here?” she asked Kim.

“My hero is going to win me a prize,” Kim said with a smirk. “Eventually.”

Jason felt the pressure as he continued to miss, he knew he was rusty but not like this. He would laugh and he tried to play it off. But he couldn’t win and he just wanted to win her a prize like a good boyfriend. Jason played so long Billy was feeling fine and went off to get cotton candy. Trini and Zack had got bored and went on the Zipper. It was this ride that went up twenty or so feet and the thing you sit in spun. It was a wild ride.

“Jason, it’s just a toy you could have saved your money and just bought me one,” she said, he legs were going numb.

“That’s not the point Kim,” he laughed.

He had one last ring, Kim sighed as she walked over snatched the ring from his hand and tossed it. Jason was sure time slowed down as his eyes followed the ring in the air. The ring descended then hit the bottle, spun and slide down the bottle. The old man smiled, pulled down the giant cat and gave it to Kimberly.

“Come on, let’s ride a few more rides before the carnival closes for the night.

Kim handed him the stuffed cat and they walked away. He looked defeated as they walked the boardwalk to find some fun rides. She kissed his cheek and he brightened up.


	11. Team Building/The Ex-BF

Billy needed a new shelf for his room. He didn’t want to go to IKEA alone mainly because he didn’t like driving. He also wanted to spend time with his friends. Plus if there were five brains to build a shelf it would be done five times faster. So he called up Jason and soon they were all in IKEA looking for the perfect shelf.

Zack rode the cart at top speed through the aisles. Jason was looking through the flyer for any sales and to see if they needed anything else. Billy was talking to Kim, he got a bit excited talking about all the new books he got for his birthday and she let him talk and did he talk. She smile;, he was so excited it made her happy.

Trini was miserable, she hated shopping. She hated IKEA and those meatballs were an abomination in her mind. She wanted to have her extended family visit and cook her up some real food plus she would be far enough away from this hellscape. They found a nice large shelf and team lifted it into the cart. Soon enough they would be back at Billy’s.

“We saved the world, how hard could it be to build a shelf,” Jason said.

Billy and Zack started to pull open the box, Kim grabbed the instructions and Trini started separating the parts. Jason grabbed the tools and peeked at the instruction manual but he didn’t really read it. He started by holding planks of wood and he was handed an allen wrench. 

“That doesn’t go there Jay,” Kim said.

Jason looked at the board, he turned it and looked to Kim. She nodded. Billy and Zack cleaned everything up. Trini was holding the other board and tightened the screws. As it came together the group worked together. Once it came to an end they stood back and looked it over.

“We have like a bunch of spare parts,” Trini said.

“My dad says they always put in extra parts,” Jason said as the shelf tilted. “It’s fine.” The shelf fell apart and they all sighed.

“In all fairness it looked good,” Zack said and patted Jason on the back. “Until it toppled over, let’s give it a second try.”

“Maybe we use the spare parts this time Jason,” Billy said as he started picking the pieces up.

 

**-The Ex-BF-**

Ty was trying to chat with Kim, Jason sat across the room. He couldn’t hear anything but he could tell Kim was getting annoyed. He wasn’t going to cause a scene like Ty seemed to want to do. Jason tapped his pencil as he watched with his peripheral vision. He wouldn’t knock out another tooth from Ty’s mouth as Ty’s voice got louder the bell rang and Jason was sick of holding back.

“Come on Kim, I was just lying. I still care about you about us,” he said as Jason got closer.

“Ty you pretty much ruined my life and I only regret sending the picture. I don’t regret punching your tooth out,” she said.

“They put it back,” Ty said and smiled.

“Hey bud,” Jason said thick with sarcasm. He made sure to look bigger. “We got a problem over here?”

“Jason? How’s the knee? Still milking bulls?” Ty said and laughed.

“Actually that was Damo. But you can believe the gossip as long as you move along.”

“Jason its okay,” Kim said. “I can handle this.”

“I know, but I got your back,” Jason said and put his hand on her shoulder. She took his hand, looked up to Jason and smiled.

“Jason and Kimberly? You guys are dating?” Ty said. “I thought we were bros, bro. Bros before hoes!”

“How about you don’t disrespect her or any women with that shit,” Jason said. “If you do I’ll make sure they can’t put your teeth back in your head.”

Kim stood up, she could feel how tense he was. She hadn’t seen him this angry before. His fists were clenched as he stared down Ty. Jason slowly unclenched. He needed to follow the rules of being a ranger.

“I’ve got this Jason, see you in the lunch room.” Kim said, she caressed his cheek. “I love you, see you soon.

Jason nodded and turned away. He breathed out slowly as he walked away. He was the bigger man. He won this fight and he would have made it to the lunch room had Ty not started laughing. It was a loud obnoxious laugh and Jason stopped.

“Jason Scott former quarterback, current little bitch. The sex must be good if she has you this whipped,” Ty said and laughed louder.

“That’s it,” he said softly.

Jason balled his first turned and charged at Ty. He pulled his fist back let out a nice loud yell and watch as Ty crumbled to the ground. Jason hadn’t punched him. He went into fetal position and begged for mercy. Just like Jason thought. He was all talk. Jason towered over Ty.

“He deflated like a balloon,” Kim said.

“That’s what happens when you’re full of hot air,” Jason said and laughed. “Let’s go get some mediocre rubbery cafeteria food and tell the gang.”

“It’s a date,” Kim said as they left.


	12. Thunder/Trini's Fam

Kimberly loved thunderstorms, once. Long ago, before Rita before loud noises agitated her. She was studying with Jason when the rain hit. His house was a place she had gotten used to the past few months. They had been dating very briefly and they still didn’t fully know each other. But there was something about him. He was soothing to be around and his smile was refreshing.

She wasn’t sure if she loved him, but she had very strong feelings for him. She knew she did. She remembered their first date and the other dates they had. She couldn’t stop smiling when they were alone together.

This was the first night she ever jumped at lightning. It cracked through the sky like a whip and she let out a noise. Their shoulders were touching, when the thunder boomed she had buried her face in his chest. He flinched, not liking the boom either. He rubbed her back.

She mumbled some swears, he knew how she felt. Anytime he heard a balloon pop he would tense into a fighting stance. Luckily he hadn’t been seen acting that way. He rubbed her back, another lightening crack with another boom. Her arms wrapped around his waist and tightened up. The lights flashed as the rain pelted down harder. He knew she hated feeling vulnerable, but he didn’t judge her. She never judged him when he had to hold her hand to calm himself down. As the storm moved the cracks and booms were not house shuttering.

“Jace?” she said as she lifted her head. “Will we always be like the misfit toys? Broken.”

Jason didn’t have an answer and he wasn’t sure if she wanted some bullshit. He put his hand on the back of her neck as he kissed the top of her head. They laid back; the room became dark as the power went out. It became quiet, they could hear each other breath, with his free hand rubbed her back slowly.

“I’m not sure Kim,” he said. “Maybe one day she won’t haunt us. Maybe.”

He felt her adjusting and she kissed him, her hands held his face as they kissed. The rain still came down, but the thunder was a distant memory. Their kiss broke; he felt her breath on his neck. He continued to rub her back; her finger traced little pictures on his chest. They laid in the dark for hours until the lights came back on.

“I should probably go, with school tomorrow and all,” she said.

“Oh yeah, school,” he said as she got up. He took her hand and she looked back at him. “Kim.”

“Jace?” she said as they locked eyes.

“Thank you for comforting me,” he said and she smiled.

“Anytime,” she said, her cheeks warmed up. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

**-Trini’s Fam-**

Trini didn’t want to bring her new friends over but she was doing it so her mother would get off her back. She passed every drug test her mother threw at her. Maybe if she saw the people she was surrounding herself with now she would lay off. They didn’t show up all at once, Billy had shown up promptly he knocked softly and when Trini’s mother answered he handed her champagne.

“My mom says this is a good gift,” he said and smiled. I’m William Cranston, people call me-“

“Billy!” Trini said as she heard his voice. “I’m watching a movie with my brothers.”

“Welcome Billy and tell your mother thank you,” Trini’s mother said.

Billy smiled as he came in and made his way into the living room. He was looking around as he walked slowly. He liked to take it all in. The pictures, style of furniture, nicknacks and fine china. It was hard to not grab said things, to feel them and learn them. But Billy had a great memory, before getting to the living room he could smell bread being baked.

Her twin brothers were bundles of energy as they jumped around, they all spoke quickly. They held up toys and he recognized them. When handed to him, he took them said something and the twins would be impressed. Billy rarely knew people who liked his memory. Plus they were all so excited it seemed like his rambling was normal speech patterns.  
There was a knock at the door and when Trini’s mother opened it, Zack was there, he held up a cheese cake he had made. He wanted to show gratitude and who didn’t like cheesecake? He had to look up a recipe online. It wasn’t that hard and Trini’s mother seemed to like it.

“I’m Zack, I wanted to bake something for your family. Thank you for letting us all come over. I will respect your house rules,” he said as he entered. “In China it is different but we’re in Angel Grove. When in Angel Grove and all that.”

Zack walked into the living room. Unlike Zack he wasn’t taking it all in. He saw her twin brothers bouncing around Billy as they all chatted. Zack sat on the arm rest of the couch. 

Trini’s father was outside on the grill making burgers and a couple black bean patties (just in case.) There was another knock on the door. This time two of Trini’s friends were there. Jason and Kim smiled and handed over food. Jason brought a few tins of cornbread. Kim brought Modak; sweet dumplings stuffed with fruit, and seasonings that her mother made.

“I’m” he said.

“Jason Scott? Former lead quarterback?” she asked.

“Former being the operative word. I made mistakes and I’m paying for them,” Jason said.

“I’m Kim, I was a cheerleader until I was ‘Mean Girl’d out of the team,” she said.

As Jason and Kimberly came in, Trini’s father brought in plate after plate of grilled food. Meats, veggies and the food was served. The twins seemed to like trying to engage Billy with questions. Each of the rangers got their food. Jason was glad her parents had not caused a fight. So when he leaned over to her she knew she had his protection.


	13. Wine Weekend/The Hoodie

“Wine testing? You got fake IDs to go wine tasting?” Zack said and laughed at Jason. “Here have fun you old man.”

“Thanks Zack, it’s a surprise for Kim. We’re going away for the weekend.”

“Oh mom and dad are going out of town?” Trini said “House party.”

“Make sure Billy doesn’t drink too much soda,” Jason said with crossed arms.

***

After the long tour around the vineyard with a man so old and dull sounding the two rangers got to test the wine/ Zack had given them the same surname so on the ride up they invented their backstory as a married couple. They had a feeling they would need it as they talked with wine enthusiasts. And that was how Ethan and Nora came to be.

Ethan and Nora Parker met in college in a poetry class. Ethan had written a poem and Nora liked it so much she had asked him out. They got married after college. As they came up with these people they were laughing the whole way. They actually had to stay in the car for fifteen extra minutes to compose themselves.

“Oh Ethan if you haven’t had this desert white you are missing out,” a pretentious wine guy said to Jason.

“Thank you,” he said almost forgetting his pseudonym.

Kim was holding his hand as she sniffed a glass of wine. Mimicking what the people did, most of the testers spat the wine out. Jason and Kim did not. She was getting giggly, and leaning on Jason more and more. They just looked like a young married couple.

“Ethan,” she said and poked his nose. “I’ve tested a wee bit too much.”

Jason and Kim put down there glasses and slowly made their way back to the parking lot. They said their goodbyes to their “new friends.” Across the street was a bed and breakfast, he had made sure to get them a room beforehand. He had a feeling the wine would hit them a bit harder so they wouldn’t drive.

“I almost forgot your name like five times,” Jason said. “How long were we there for?

Kim pointed and made some noises as the sun was descending/ This felt like one of those moments in the movies. He kissed her, she tasted like wine. She caressed his cheek and smiled as the kiss ended.

“I needed this,” she said.

**-The Hoodie-**

“Where the hell is it?” Jason asked as he looked through his closet. 

Living by a bay made even nice days chilly. He couldn’t find his hoodie. Jason went into the hamper, not there. He grumbled and looked under his bed, not there. The hall closet, not there. 

He went to his dad’s car, not there. He looked into the truck, nope. Halfway across town, Kim laid in her bed enveloped by a hoodie that was too big for her. She was breathing Jason in. She was warm and it was the closest thing she could get to cuddling him.

***

“I knew it!” Trini called out as she pointed at Kim.

Kimberly was walking down the hallway in her normal attire holding her books except she was wearing a red hoodie. It was a very large hoodie; it could have been a Snuggie. She gave Trini a strange look.

“Zack owes me ten bucks. I knew you and Jason were a thing!” Trini laughed and was congratulating herself with a few whoops.  
“Uh Trini, maybe I like oversized hoodies,” she said. “Just ‘cause I wear red means nothing.”

“The looks, the inside jokes, don’t act like you don’t have those. You smell like his cologne,” Trini said.

“Why do you know how Jason smells?” Kim said slightly defensive.

“Everyone in town knows his cologne Kim,” she said. “Admit it, you and Jason are an item!”

Jason came around the corner; he smiled and realized where his hoodie was. He walked over and Kim look a bit flustered. Trini had a large smile on her face. It was strange to see them acting so differently.

“Hey my…” he said and Kim gave him a death glare. “Friends.” _Nailed it._

Trini crossed her arms, her smile never wavered and soon Zack and Billy arrived. Kim wished she had kept the hoodie in her room. She wasn’t ready to become public. She didn’t want to date Jason a few times share some cute moments but have a break up that tore the team apart. She was being cautious.

“Nice hoodie pink, wrong color bit big… Damn it!” Zack said and handed over a ten dollar bill to Trini.

“Did I miss a bet? I don’t gamble but I don’t like feeling left out,” Billy said.

“Jason and Kim are dating; I thought Trini was pulling my leg.” Zack said.

“Really? Wow, I had a feeling but thought it was you know just… I thought I was overthinking it.” Billy said.

Jason looked confused, he had a feeling this would happen. He understood why Kim wanted to keep it under wraps but faced with this new dilemma. He thought Kim would admit it and then they could stop sneaking around. He shuffled uncomfortably.

“Fine, I wanted to keep it hush-hush so if it didn’t work out it would ruin the gang,” Kim said and sighed. “I love him okay?”  
There was a loud gasp that echoed through the school. Murmurs began to spread throughout all of Angel Grove High. Jason stood there in about as much shock as the team. Billy was clapping excitedly. Trini and Zack looked shocked as well.

“Kimberly, do you mean it?” Jason asked as he moved closer.

Her hand touched his chest and she looked into his blue eyes. Jason knew that look and seeing her brown eyes shimmered. Her lip quivered and they could both hear Billy as he was overjoyed at the scene. Trini started to feel bad because she thought she hurt Jason’s feelings.

“Yes! I didn’t want to make a show of it. It’s why I was afraid to say so, because I didn’t want you to not love me too.” Kim said and he really wished they could have had this moment alone. But if it wasn’t for the Rangers this wouldn’t be possible.

“Kim, I love you too. I was also afraid to say the words…” he said as he brushed her hair behind her ears. “We better get to class,” he said and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Call me.”


	14. Dreams/Power Couple

The crowd screamed, the lights were beating down on him and his team. ‘Scott, Scott, Scott,’ they cheered. He felt the football on his fingertips as he clutched it and ran back. He looked left, looked right but he never saw the guy sack into him. He shook his head, putty patrols were around him. Punching the ground. Wait, he thought. This isn’t the big game, where am I? 

“Jason! Earth to Red!,” he heard a familiar voice.

“Kimberly?” he grunted

The visor in his helmet turned back on and his status read outs returned. He had no idea how long he had been out. He could see Kim in full Ranger armor. Trini, Zack and Billy landed next to them all in armor. They all looked concerned with tilted heads. It was hard to read emotions with full face helmets.

“You good, boss?” Trini said and he knew she wore a shit eating grin.

“I told you to stop that,” he said with a laugh.

Having to do clean up duty kept them all on their toes as well as got them better with team work. But he knew something would come soon. He had to have this fear and at least he was getting better holding back his anger. To think a month ago he was doing end of summer football camp.

Zack did a back kick finishing off the last half awake putty. None of them were as strong as when Rita was around. But they kept coming back because of the remnants of Goldar’s dust. Kim stayed close to Jason as they returned to the ship. They would get their nightly pep talk and be able to go home. Jason seemed distant, dreamy the team noticed.  
After the meeting, everyone had returned to their lives for the night. Kim put her arm around Jason and rubbed his shoulder. He looked over to her, a month agpo she would not be comforting him. Her hair was longer then, queen bee with Amanda and the other girl. He pulled her in for a hug.

“I thought I was on the field again,” he said. “Was I knocked out long?”

“One of the putties took another and smashed it into you. I thought you died.” Kim said and licked her dry lips.

She caressed his cheek and playfully shook him. “Don’t do that again.” She smiled before she leaned up to kiss him. The two were so in the moment they didn’t hear the others. They started to cheer and whoop as the Red and Pink ranger kissed. The kiss broke as they both chuckled.

“Get it,” Billy said and covered his face.

Zack just clapped slowly and Trini was typing on her phone with a smirk. Their phones both beeped and they knew who it was. Trini had sent them messages. They both looked at a series of emojis that told a not so PG-13 story that got the group laughing.

“Mom and Dad are gonna take your phone for that one Trini,” Zack said and nodded to Jason and Kim.

 

**-Power Couple-**

“You didn’t know that they were the IT couple of Angel Grove? Since the start of the school year after Ty got his tooth knocked out,” Damo said.

“Ty told me she was already with Jason, like some Grease like Summer Lovin’ thing,” Hawkeye said.

“Jason has been a puppy dog for her since freshman year when she became the cheerleader and soon the captain of the team. We all knew it back then,” Harper said.

“Maybe that’s why she tried to ruin my life,” Amanda said. “Neither of them are even popular so I don’t know why this whole school acts like they’re Edward and Jacob.”

“It’s Edward and Bella, Amanda you idiot,” Harper said with a sharp tone.

The two cheerleaders started bickering. The whole school had been like this since the ‘hoodie incident.’ But it actually started a few weeks after Rita had been defeated. The students of Angel Grove hadn’t spoke about Jason or Kimberly as the “it” couple until rumors started. Rumors by one of their closest friends.

It started simply with an elbow nudge, pointing fingers and a few suggestive gestures. Even if the two were just walking near each other. The little rumor birdie made sure people saw them. She made sure people told others and that was when the stories started. Trini grinned before returning to the shadow-y rumor world.

“Jason and Kimberley? How do I begin to explain Jason and Kimberley?” Jane said.

“Kimberly is flawless” Emma said.

“I hear Jason’s hair is insured for ten thousand dollars.” Tim said.

“Kimberly? I hear she does car commercials in Japan.” Amber said.

“His favorite movie is Varsity Blues” Kristen said.

“One time they met John Stamos on a plane…” Tina said.

“And he said they were pretty!” Jesse said.

“One time she punched me in the face… it was awesome.” Ty said.

These stories continued to be told through the school and the two were none the wiser. They never heard about his insured hair and they sure had never been on a plane. Trini had spent this day collecting these statements on her phone. Maybe one day she would find it and have a laugh, a nice long one. Maybe she would post it and tag them. She hadn’t decided.

Trini had tried her best to get them in frame while not being seen. Jason wiped a bit of food from her chin. She ruffled his hair and a girl that was not in frame could be heard sobbing happily. Her footfalls soon follow as she ran away before Jason and Kimberly saw her fan girling over them. Trini was giggling and the two looked over to her. She fumbled with the phone and closed it.

Later in the day as the group was walking, Zack and Billy were behind her talking about something. She was holding her phone so it was angled to see Jason and Kim. They were holding hands, she would later edit it the cheesiest love song. Kimberly kissed Jason’s cheek and Trini snickered and as they turned she pocketed her phone and tried to look natural.

“Okay what is going on? Today was weirder than normal,” Jason asked Trini.

“Weirder than being friends with a face in the spaceship wall and a robot?” Trini said with her sly grin.

“I heard some girl ugly crying,” Kim said. “Then ran away like a maniac.”

“That was Billy,” Trini said still thick with sarcasm.

“What? I didn’t cry today. Well I almost did because I thought it was pizza day but it was really burritos in a bag but I also remembered I like those as well. All guilty pleasures I mean it’s not like it’s a five star res-“ Billy said and was cut off.

“It was a joke Billy, now seriously how did you beat the final boss in Bloodborn because it’s kicking my ass.” Zack said.

Trini continued on, each moment she could film them being nerds she did. As the day became night she knew what to do with the footage. She was going to embarrass them, maybe use it as blackmail for some free rides. Threaten to post it all over the internet.


	15. Benched/Extended Detention

Rita had been gone a month or so, cleaning up was over and Kimberly winced as the doctor checked her cast. She had to hide it because Zack had written some lewd things. She wasn’t embarrassed but the old doctor would probably have a heart attack. Billy had written a cute message, Trini drew some art and Jason signed his name and told her to not throw it away.

She punched him with her left fist and he laughed before they kissed. But that was a few days ago. She was itching (literally) to get out. The doctor mumbled stuff as he turned away. A male nurse came in with the x-rays from earlier. This had been a whole day of waiting and questions.

*Earlier*

“Kimberly, you’re not allowed on the field of battle.” Zordon said, he looked at her with trepidation.

“Come on! I can still fight! It’s just a broken arm.” Kim was angry and shouted. She breathed out and paced back and forth. “Sorry, I know Rita is gone but what if the next ‘big bad’ comes tomorrow?”

“Kimberly Ann Hart, your well-being is more important. The other four will defend the planet and if they can’t handle it Jason will make the judgment call.” Zordon said.

“I’m sure the Earth will be fine your bones mend in two days right?” Alpha Five said, she wished she had his strech-y arms but not his UFO with flashlights glued on head.

“Two Months Alpha!” her anger got the better of her again, she punched the air. Kim took another quick breath. “Sorry.” She left the spaceship so she could walk the trails and calm down.

*Now*

“Wow, I’ve never seen a broken arm set back almost perfectly. You clearly get your calcium.” Doctor Fullerton said. “My daughter hated milk had to take a calcium supplement…”  


She had a sigh of relief and didn’t really pay any more attention to the doctor’s anecdotes. She was excited to possibly be out of the cast today. She was being treated like she was completely broken but it was just an arm. Trini refused to train with her, Zack wouldn’t do any stunts. Not only that be he kept coming around making her food, bringing it to her like she was bed ridden.

“So I’m recovered?” she said, only a month and she would be free!

“Oh no the bone isn’t ready. You bump it and it might add a month of healing.” Doctor Fullerton.

*Later*

“Okay Spider-Man can you stop coming through the window?” Kim asked Jason and he smiled.

“I thought it was our thing, you showed me yours I’m showing you mine.” Jason laughed as he walked over to the bed.  


She laughed begrudgingly and if she didn’t care for him as much as she had she would have pushed him out the window. He would survive the fall and be fine but she just wanted to be with him. His arm wrapped around her, he lovingly caressed her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned in and breathed him in. He had been training she could smell the sweat and dirty.  


“It’s been the most boring month ever Jay,” she said. “I’m so glad you haven’t treated me like a kid.”  


“Well Billy will always be that way and Zack just loves to care for people. I bet if his mom wasn’t sick he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. With you being benched he can now have an excuse to cook for you.” He said.

“Trini keeps sending me cat pictures and I can tell if she is being a smart ass or not.”

Jason chuckled again; she moved in closer and closed her eyes. She still had another month. She would be back; Trini would get back to herself. Billy would be Billy and Zack would dare her to do something. Oh how she wanted to jump another chasm. She wanted to spar again; she wanted to fight a monster. She missed Alpha and Zordon; she looked up and kissed Jason.

“We should go camping with the gang so I can feel normal again Jay.”

“Yeah I’ll bring a tent,” he smirked.

“Well seeing that I have to stay here longer because of you two, I’m going to get myself coffee. Scott, you go to the other side of the room,” the teacher said.  


Jason got up from his seat next to Kim and sat at the farthest desk. He sighed and only complied so they wouldn’t be here on Sunday as well. He leaned back in the chair, Kim looked over with a frown. The bearded teacher mumbled as he left for the teacher’s lounge.

Once the door was closed she got up and ran passed the few tabled. She couldn’t wait for the detention to be over. She held his jean jacket before kissing him. They got caught passing notes and with what was written in them got them in trouble. The two hadn’t been official for that long so they were still both very hands on. His fingers ran through her hair; he held her as they kissed.

“You should come over to my place tonight,” she said. “You know for homework.”

She ran back to her seat, not wanting to be caught. She looked over and gave Jason a wink. The teacher returned with his coffee and a newspaper. Jason pulled out his laptop and opened up iMessage. He looked over to her to see she was copying him. He opened up a word document so he could work on an essay as well as speak with her.

****

Yeah homework sounds good  
Want to grab a bite after this first?  
How about I make us dinner?  
Sounds fancy Jay.  


****

Jason closed his laptop as he looked to the clock. He knew it had to be soon and they had both been quiet. He started to pack away his things as the teacher got up and left the classroom. This time Jason got up, walked over and kissed her. It was so hard to not do this all the time; he broke the kiss and ran back to his seat. The teacher returned with more coffee. He checked his watch and sighed with relief.  


“Okay, time to go. Next time you need to keep those notes at home Maybe not you Jason, you do have a little sister right? I wouldn’t want her reading those words.”  


Jason and Kim got up, they walked out slowly and a few feet apart. Once they got a hallway away they took hold of each other’s hands. Their fingers entwined and her head rested on his bicep. Jason’s thumb mindlessly rubbed the back of her hand. They left the school and walked over to her car.  


“I hope you’re hungry, I make a mean peanut butter and jelly,” he said.  


“Maybe we should just get sushi?” she said.  


“I don’t know pb and j would really hit the spot,” he said with a smile.  


“I can’t take you anywhere can I?” she said and opened his door.  


“Okay I’ll settle for sushi, but you be the little spoon tonight,” he said.  


“But Jason!” she said. “I really wanted to be the big spoon!”


	16. Nightmare/50's Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of some sexy NSFW time here.

It’s metal claws crashed into the ground and tore. She was running in sand, she was moving so slowly. Metal teeth, was it a mask? The monster chasing her was large, grotesque and it’s voice was deep. It shook Kim to her bones. It laughed and more monsters appeared. She was surrounded by beings of different sizes and builds.

“It’s morph-“she tried to say.

Her friends were snatched up; she heard them scream for help. She couldn’t do it, Alpha Five was torn apart. The ship was cut in half and on fire. She knew Zordon was dead, as well as her friends. The largest monster that her brain could hardly comprehend. She heard one word and screamed herself awake. **ZEDD.**

Kim scrambled in her bed, she was covered in sweat and she was panting. She was clutching her sheets and shaking. A nightmare had never hit her as hard as this one. She was too afraid to close her eyes. She had to take a walk, she got dressed and grabbed her keys, phone and was gone.

She crossed her arms under her leather jacket (not real leather.) The streets of Angel Grove felt different at one in the morning. As she walked around she looked up, she was near Jason’s place. He wouldn’t be awake, but she needed someone and everyone else was scattered around town. Plus she really liked him.

She made her way and like before she snuck into his window. He awoke and rubbed his eyes, he said her name in confusion. It was like he expected it but she knew he wasn’t psychic. She crawled into his bed without a word and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her without question.

They didn’t speak, he didn’t ask questions. Jason held Kimberly the whole night. He rubbed her back until she felt less tense. He twirled her short black hair between running his fingers through it. She would cuddle closer and she mumbled. He thought it was cute that she was a sleep talker. Eventually he fell asleep.

In the morning she got up before anyone else. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his blonde hair. She felt at ease, calm and loved. She bit her lip as she looked down on her oversized puppy of a boyfriend.

“I love you,” she said softly and left as she came.

“Love you too,” he mumbled.

**50's Date Night**

Jason had his hair greased, his white t-shirt was tight and the sleeves rolled slightly. His jeans also were folded. He wore black dress shoes and held a leather jacket. He put on some aviators as he got out of his car. Kimberly was wearing a pink top with a black poodle skirt. Her hair was done up, around her neck was a small polka dotted scarf. She walked over to him and took his arm. There was a new diner in town and it was ‘50’s themed.

They had all sorts of food that was popular as well as malts. Jason enjoyed the attire they wore. It was an interesting aesthetic. The other rangers were around somewhere also in ‘50’s attire. The classic rock was pumping through speakers and everyone was chatting and eating food.

“Hopefully only the look of the ‘50’s is embraced here,” Kim said.

“Yeah, people wouldn’t be looking too kindly on us,” he said. “We look so fly, they’d be jealous.”

“We’re in the fifties not the nineties. I’ve always wanted to try a malt, let’s hope the fries are good.”

***

After having a group diner with the rangers and enjoying some classic music the two went to Kim’s new apartment. She had worked hard enough to save for a safety deposit and make sure her job was steady enough so she could pay rent. She pulled off his leather jacket, holding his arms as it falls to the ground. He pulled her closer as he kissed her.  


Her hips gyrated back and forth as they now listened to more contemporary music. Her hands explored his body as if they had never been together. It always felt fresh and new. He was always so tender and caring. Jason helped her out of her dress. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed, their underwear hit the floor as they walked to her bedroom.

She pushed him onto the bed and smirked before she climbed onto him. She moaned softly into his ear as she guided him in. He took hold of her hips as she moved them, he could take control if he wanted. But he let her be in control. His breathing picked up as her hips sped up. He felt her nails in his skin, her moans of pleasure turned him on.  


Jason kissed her, she moaned louder as he turned her over. His hips started to move, he grunted softly as he pumped into her. Her arms wrapped around him as his hips moved faster. She moaned, she could feel her toes curling as he kissed her neck. He held her hips and pumped harder.

“Jason, oh god Jason!” she cried out. “Fuck me!”


	17. Morning After/Second Hoodie

Jason’s eyes opened slowly; normally in his bed was not the most beautiful girls he knew but a pillow he owned since birth. Kimberly had stayed over watching movies, wearing his hoodie and one thing lead to another. He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face. The only thing covering them was his comforter. She was sound asleep and he hoped it wasn’t creepy that he watched her sleep.

“Jason?” she said, he voice was soft and groggy. “What time is it?”

“No need to worry babe,” he said as he caressed her cheek.

“Oh yeah babe? Good we can just lay here then,” she said and kissed him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. “Last night was magical. And to think it just started with a few movies and snacks.”

“Any time we spend together is magical,” she said and held him. His arms were around her as she nuzzled into his chest.

“How did you become so kind and genuine?” she asked.

“Momma raised me right,” he said with a chuckle. “How did you get to be so bad ass?”

Kim laughed and playfully hit his chest. She looked up and to see him looking at her. He had this look in his eye she hadn’t seen in any previous boyfriend. They just wanted the popular cheerleader with flowing locks. Jason and Kim didn’t just start dating. They became teammates, then friends and now here they were.

She made his heart flutter; she wasn’t his princess that was in another castle. She was his partner. She could and had saved his ass, a few times. She wasn’t his prize like the stuffed cat she won him. More proof that if he couldn’t, she could. He leaned so they could kiss and he knew if he said any of his thoughts he would sound sappy.

“I don’t want this moment to end,” she said. “It’s perfect.”

“We can pretend it doesn’t have to, or we can move on and make more moments like this,” he said and kissed her again. “But for now let’s enjoy this.”

Scout climbed onto the bed, the puppy plopped himself down at their feet. It looked like he wanted to be as lazy as them and they all shared one other thing, they were all naked. Kim laid her head on his chest, he could feel her breath. His fingers played with her hair as her fingers tapped his chest between tracing up and down.

“I love you so much Jason,” she said and smiled.

“And I love you… uh what was your name again?” he said and laughed.

“Rude,” she said and hit him a few times lightly. “I’m going to get dressed and…”

“No stay naked!” he said and held her. “No clothes until… uh… we cook bacon. Never cook bacon naked, see that scar.”

“What scar?” she asked and looked down. “There isn’t any scars down here Jace.”

“I know, that was the joke,” he said.

“It feels like you just wanted me to see you naked like I haven’t already.”

“Totally,” he said and laughed. Kim climbed on top of him, her hands on his chest as she looked down on him.

“You made breakfast last time,” she said. “How do you like your eggs?”

“That’s my line,” he said with a smirk.

**Second Hoodie**

“Scout, stay there and just give me the hoodie.” Kim said with outstretched arms.

The young dog growled as it laid on Jason’s hoodie. It was very protective of the old hoodie and Kim didn’t even know why she wanted it. It probably smelled like the dog by now. She inched closer and the dog bit down on it. She inched closer and Scout hopped up and ran out the doggy door to the backyard.

“Crap,” she said as she chased the dog.

Kim got out to the backyard, Scout was already at the fence. She moved closer, but slowly. She heard another growl as Scout laid on the hoodie again. Now it was dirty and stinky. She said his name a few more times and almost grabbed his collar before he ran between her legs. His tail was wagging because it was a game now. 

“Keep away from Kim, huh?” she grumbled.

Scout was grunting happily with the hoodie in his mouth; most of it dragged on the ground kicking up dust. She moved a bit faster and Scout ran past her, she reached out and grabbed the hoodie. Scout growled, his tail was wagging like crazy. She tugged, he tugged harder. She had to get it without tearing it apart.

“You can’t even wear hoodies,” she said and Scout tugged again.

He tugged it to the left with a sharp tug she stumbled. She didn’t fall but he had the hoodie and he ran away. She heard the flap of the doggy dog. She sighed and ran back inside. She looked around the house. This day had gone from bad to worse. She looked in each room until she found Scout. He was right next to Jason on his bed. Scout nuzzled against his best friend and the hoodie was on the ground.

“Kim?” Jason said.

“Um hi, just brought Scout for a walk,” she said.

“Was my hoodie his leash?” he asked with a smirk.

“Funny story,” she said.

“I’m all ears,” he said.

“I love you,” she said and smiled.

“And? You were stealing my hoodie but Scout stopped you,” he said. “I liked when he ran between your legs like a cartoon character.”

“How much did you see?” she asked.

“Pretty much the whole thing,” he said as he got up. Jason was chuckling. “Next time just ask.”


	18. Brother from Another Mother/Bedridden

Jason heard his phone chime; he rubbed his eyes as he reached for it. It was Sunday; the only day he had off and wished he could sleep. But as his eyes became less blurry he saw Trini’s text. ‘Can you pick me up? Plz?’ He replies ‘yes’ as he got undressed and showered. His father and he had worked on his truck from September to October and he climbed into his truck.

As he drove through his town he could hear people exclaim. He hated being a local celebrity that had failed. People always whispered about him. They thought they knew the whole story. He parked in front of her place and saw her leave her place hastily. She climbed into his truck looked to him and smiled.

“If I don’t leave this town, someone is going to die.” Trini said and smirked.

“I got you kid,” he said as he drove away.

Like his sister Pearl he felt very protective over Trini. But he also knew how strong she was as a person. So his protectiveness wasn’t derogatory. He came from a loving space. He loved her like a little sister. He loved her like a family. He loved her because she was a great friend. He parked at the aquarium and looked to her.

“Whenever I need to relax I come here,” he said a she got out.

He walked to the hood of his truck as she came over. He took her by the arm and they walked into the aquarium. She held his big arm lovingly and he smiled. Because he knew she felt safe. They walked into the museum, he paid for them and they walked around.

“I don’t deserve a friend like you Jay,” she said.

“Well too fuckin’ bad because you’re stuck with me,” he said with a smile. “Let’s see some sharks.”

Trini chuckled softly as she stayed close to Jason. He was warm and she wished she had an older brother. Because in her mind this was how older brother’s acted. He rubbed her shoulder as they walked through the aquarium. He stopped and looked to her.

“Trini; you can always talk to me.” Jason said. “For anything.”

“You’re such a softy Scott,” she said.

He smiled as they walked; she had a defensive barrier. But he wasn’t going to let them stop him. Trini stopped him. The aquarium surrounded them. She looked into his blue eyes. She hated being mysterious. She pulled away from his arms but took his hands.  
“I’m not sure who I am Jay;” she said. “I might be gay or bi.”

“I don’t know what you’re going through Trini.” Jason said.

Trini breathed out slowly before she talked to him. She told him about the year before he came to Angel Grove. The year she met a girl that brought feelings up she thought she never had. She explained how she had to leave and how her ex broke her heart. The girl acted like what they had was an experiment and not an experience. Jason listened and hugged her.

“You’re my friend,” he said. “Not just a Ranger.”

**Bedridden**

Luckily for Kim her parents were gone because she was coughing up a lung. She couldn’t sleep between trips to the bathroom and the coughing fits. Her desk was littered with cough drop wrappers. A bottle of DyQuil laid half empty as if discarded because it did nothing. She was typing up a term paper because she had to do all her course work, plus extra credit and on top of that the detention workbook.

Not to mention save the world, keep up her social life (thank you Lord for group chat!) Kim couldn’t just lay back and rest. She was going to punch this cold into submission like it was Rita’s monster. Or die trying! Kim coughed, gagged and dumped her chair over as she ran to the restroom. She thought the soup would go down and stay down.  
She was flush, her eyes bloodshot as she spat the bile. She yelled a few choice words that would get her written up at school before crying. She was so exhausted, she was in pain all over and she wasn’t going to let the cold beat her into submission. (Spoiler Alert: It already had.)

**Knock knock knock knock-knock… knock-knock**

Only one dork would knock like that, her knight in crimson armor. The only person she actually wanted to see while simultaneously didn’t want to be seen. As she got up to zombie shuffle her way to the door she passed a mirror. Yep, still look like death, she thought. She opened the door and he lit up.

“Oh good you didn’t die,” he said as he entered. “Oh? Have you slept?”

“Are you joking Jason? I can’t afford to be sick. I have term papers, senior project, extra credit, the workbook as well as basic homework. I’m not going to repeat senior year. I have to get into college.” Kim said very quickly.

Jason lifted her up and she hated him for it but also her heart fluttered when he brought her close. She wished she could smell because Jason had some natural musk or his cologne did something to Kim. She lazily put up a fight as he carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

“Wait right here, I’m going to make you the Scott Family Cold-Be-Gone. Trust me.”

She crossed her arms and pouted, she did trust him and it pissed her off. Jason wouldn’t steer her wrong. Not only was he a good person, he was a better boyfriend. Jason walked off wearing his big smile. He went to the kitchen and got the blender. He tossed a bunch of bananas, he cut up some strawberries threw a few ice cubes in. Then some non-fat Greek yogurt for a nice cream-y flavor and NyQuil to finish it off.

He blended it hoping he added enough stuff to cover the medicine’s flavor. He hated to deceive her like this but he had a plan and it would be a good plan. Trini would probably approve, Zack too. Billy not so much. Luckily none of them were here to stop him from getting his girlfriend some rest. He returned with a pink liquid and handed it to her.  


“You have to drink it in one gulp, no excuses,” he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

She did so and coughed. She had no idea what flavor it was. There was fruit and yogurt and… it took her a few seconds. Medicine! 

“You poisoned me, with NyQuil! Dick,” she said knowing sleep would take her soon. “Jace I can’t sleep I’ve got… the.. maybe a quick cat nap.”

“Forgive me Kim for I have sinned,” he said to himself and got up.

Jason went to her laptop, he finished her term paper got sources for her senior project. Jason finished any of her other homework before writing a few more term papers for extra credit. All while he made trips to the kitchen to make soup. He had stopped at the store prior to driving over so he could do this. Luckily Zack had sent him the recipe. He was stirring the soup and tasted it, perfect.

“What day is it?” a groggy Kimberly asked.

“Same day, it’s nine thirty. All your work is done and soup is hot and ready. Sit down,” he said and she sat.

Kim rubbed her eyes; she hadn’t had a good night’s rest since the summer. As she yawned she realized she could smell the soup. Chicken noodle or rice. It smelled fantastic. Had he said all her work was done? She looked at the table and saw her binder. When she opened it she saw the start of what she wrote and then stuff that wasn’t her words. She continued to flip through and it was all done.

“Did you do all my homework? And make me soup?” she asked.

“Yep,” he said as he slid over the chicken noodle soup. “Is that not something boyfriends do?”

“I could kiss you,” she said.

“As tempting at that is, I can’t afford to be sick. I’ve got a load of homework to do tonight.” Jason smiled as he walked over and kissed her forehead. “Mind if I crash on your floor?”

“I can help you with-“ she said and his finger touched her lips.

“Nope, you rest up.”


	19. Flashback: Jason's Birthday

“Isn’t getting a dog for someone like saying you want to settle down?” Kim asked.

Zack and Trini shared glanced and both smiled. “No.” They said and unison and had to stifle their laughs.

“He always talks about his first dog Scout. It was a golden retriever that he grew up with and before Pearl was born it passed away. I bet he would love a new puppy,” she said.

“Well with evidence like that and his birthday being what two months away? You should start saving up money.” Trini said after giving Zack the glance.

Ever since Jason and Kimberly got together and became official the gang tried to keep them together. And what kept people together better than a baby? A fur baby. Kim thought about it making a face that was more like I want to look deep in thought but I’ve already made up my mind. Zack and Trini were snickering.

“I don’t know,” Kim lied. “I think a more practical gift would be better.”

[Two Months Later]

“Surprise!” a myriad a voices cried out.

Jason was shocked to see his living room full of people. Having been so scatterbrain with the whirlwind of life recently he had forgotten his birthday. He got hugs from family members and his team. Billy handed him a watch.

“I did some tweaking with this smart watch. We can now talk to each other and Zordon.” Billy said and patted Jason’s back.

“Thanks, this means a lot.” Jason said.

“It’s a gift card for you and Kim to go out, don’t say I never did anything nice for you,” Zack said with a grin, a knowing grin that concerned Jason. Zack had something up his sleeves.

“This was supposed to be a gift card for that electronics store but they sent me this pet store one,” Trini said holding something back. “I’m sure you can trade it.”

“Thanks everyone you really didn’t have-“ he said and he heard something.

Muffled voices, was that scratching on the non-carpeted floors? Bark! Scout? No that wasn’t his old dog. He looked over to see Kim chasing a tiny golden retriever and snatching it up. She smiled, laughed nervously and walked over to Jason.

“He didn’t like the ribbon I was tying on him,” she confessed.

“Kim… this is… wow. You didn’t have to,” he said as he held the puppy.

“A PUPPY!” Pearl squealed.

Jason’s little sister ran over and he bent down so she could play with their new puppy. Jason smiled when he saw how happy his little sister was. He ruffled her hair as he stood up and looked over to Kim. She looked worried until he kissed her.

“Thank you Kim, what should we name our son? I mean puppy.”


	20. Nap Time/After Thanksgiving

“You want me to sleep on rocks? Because?” Zack asked; this was their dynamic. They both loved a challenge and today seemed to be the nap challenge.

“I mean if you concede, I’ll accept the win and you buy lunch,” she said and crossed her arms. She kept her smile hidden; she had to win this time.

After their pizza fiasco she had needed a win. Prior to that they had tried to wear the most embarrassing thing they could find and Zack had put together quite the cringe inducing outfit she hoped to one day forget how he looked. She felt a slight shiver before she returned to the conversation.

“You think sleeping is tough?” Zack said and scoffed as he laid on the rock.

He closed his eyes; he felt the sun beating down on his skin and the beads of sweat formed. He ignored it, he squirmed a bit; he knew he could do it if he just got it right. Trini shifted her backpack off and took out her water bottle. She took a few sips as she looked around. She put the water bottle back, placed her pack down near a tree and climbed it. She got to the largest branch and made herself comfortable.

As Zack laid on the rock; sleep came. Once he awoke he saw Trini asleep on a tree branch. He cursed silently, she had gone ahead and out did him. He walked over, looked up as she rolled, woke up and yelled. She fell from the tree and landed on Zack.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” he groaned. “My spleen.”

“You could have caught me,” she said as she stood up. “I thought you were a super hero.”

“I caught you, my feet chose not to hold us,” he said and dusted himself off. “Quick to the school roof for naps, no super powers!”

Zack pushed her as he ran and laughed, she scowled and chased after him. They both knew these mountains but she took a quick left. He looked back and she was gone, he wondered if he outpaced her. He smiled as he ran, he ran down the hiking trails. He had to win, even though he won the last few times. Winning was infectious.

Zack ran passed people, he was lucky he had the stamina to make this run. He saw the school and pushed himself. As he passed the few teacher’s cars in the parking lot on this beautiful Sunday he stopped and looked up. Trini was standing on the roof with her arms crossed and a small smirk.

“What kept you? Zack did you forget about Fox Trail? Leads right to the football field and then to the back of the school where the janitor keeps the ladders.” Trini said.

“You win,” he said. “How about I make lunch?” Zack said and she jumped down. “Nice super hero landing.”

**After Thanksgiving**

It was the first day back after Thanksgiving, Jason and Kim were walking the halls. Their hands brushed against each other’s and their fingers entwine at first. Both being former “it” people they knew there would be talk. They had talked with their team after they had a Friendsgiving. They brought a bunch of food to the ship and explained the holiday to Zordon and Alpha Five. He walked her to her first period and he was holding her hand, she pecked his cheek and he pecked hers. They both knew to not do a huge PDA, or Principle Caplan would flip.

“See you after class,” he said.

“Not if I see you first,” she said before going into the class room.

Kim walking in and she instantly hear whispers. She hated that she used to be one to whisper and gossip. She felt the eyes staring, she was sure one of Ty’s friends was in this class. She didn’t want to feel guilty for having a new boyfriend, a boyfriend that was caring and supportive. She kept a fierce and confident smile.

As Jason walked to class he heard people talking. He heard a few choice words that angered him. He walked over to two guys who were snickering and slut shaming his girlfriend, calling her easy. He lightly hit the locker and it shook the whole row. He still wished he held back but the two guys looked terrified.

“How about you stop spreading lies like this is middle school,” he said. “Grow up.”

Jason stared the guys down, and watched them run off. He was already a delinquent so why not shake up a few students who talked shit. He made it to class before the second bell. No one in his class had seen him so he didn’t have to worry about gossip. But as the day went on he continued to hear people.

‘Looks like Jason Scott is slumming on Ty’s leftovers.’  
‘Why would Kim date him? He’s a nobody!’  
‘Is this some kind of stunt? Two people trying to be cool again?’

Jason took Zack and Billy aside to explain how angry he was. It was one of his flaws, to jump to conclusions and make rash decisions. He needed his friends to calm him down or he was going to punch everyone in this school.

“It all stems from jealousy,” Zack said. “Plus people suck.”

“In my experience I stopped caring about what people thought of me. And especially since we all became friends it made it easier. People talk but it’s just talk.” Billy said.

“Yeah, it’s just talk.” Jason said and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kim pulled him in and kissed him, people gasped and whispered. She was sick of the secrets, she was sick of tippy-toeing around. Kim kissed him to show the school how she felt. They were pulled apart by Principle Caplan.

“Did you two also want Summer School?” he said.

“How about getting us in trouble, you stop them from spreading lies and saying hateful things? I thought this school had an anti-bulling policy?” Kim said, Jason took her hand.

“I’m sick of people getting away with spewing poison about others and we show our affection and get in trouble?” Jason said.

“I’ll let this slide but you two be wary and follow the rules.” Caplan said and then he looked to the cafeteria. “If caught spreading lies and slandering will be brought to after school detention.”

The old man with the terrible toupee left the cafeteria. Soon the school would know about them. She took his hand and held it tightly. She wasn’t going to hide her feelings and neither would he. They walked over to the group and sat down with pride.


	21. Enter Tommy Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Hope Tommy is a woman of color. Here is my Tommy.

**-Possessiveness-**

Another detention, another wasted Saturday. A Saturday he wanted to spend with his girlfriend. A Saturday he wanted to spend with his friends. But the rest of his senior year was trapped here. Billy was doing the work book; Zack was trying to flirt with the new girl Angela. Trini was listening to heavy metal. He started getting antsy because Kim wasn’t around. Had she just given up on school?

Run away without him maybe? He was being irrational and he knew it. Oh did he know it. He returned to the workbook and tried to focus on that. But he couldn’t focus. He checked his phone but kept it in his pocket. Nothing. The teacher arrived, late as usual and began to call attendance. Jason became more anxious and he wondered if he had to cause a scene to buy Kim more time.

A girl glad in green entered, jet black hair and behind her was Kim. Kim was laughing and chumming it up with this new girl. Who was she? Why was he feeling like this? He had so many questions and he sat there with a solemn face. He brushed back his hair as his blue eyes locked onto the two girls cracking jokes and getting along so well.

“Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart; so glad you could grace us with your presents,” the detention teacher said.

He wasn’t sure why he felt this way, did Kim like girls? Like that? He felt his pencil snap in his hand but this Tommy nor his girlfriend noticed as they took a seat. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He was being an idiot, he needed to breathe. He continued to peek over and the two seemed to be fast friends.

“Earth to Jason,” Trini said and snapped her fingers near his face.

“Huh?” Jason said as he was snapped out of it.

“We’re going to the juice bar for some Froyo after detention,” she said. “Or you too busy staring a hole through the new girl.”

“I’m not… Yeah I’m going, who is that girl?” Jason asked.

“New girl named Tommy from Arizona I think. She must be cool if Kim likes her,” she answered.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he mumbled and he noticed Trini’s head turn. “Yeah maybe she is,” he said for her to hear.  
Jason was wary but had hope.

**-Envy-**

Tommy Oliver was the new girl in school, she was confident to say the least. She had an aura of it and the detention students noticed it as she came in late with a wry smirk. She walked past Jason and ruffled his blonde hair. It was if she marked him like a lion marked a gazelle. He looked up and it was if they were alone in the room.

“Earth to Jason,” Kim said and he looked to her.

“Huh?” he said and looked to his workbook. 

Jason was blushing without his control, he could almost feel how annoyed Kim was. Tommy sat behind them clad in a green hoodie and that smile. He sighed and laughed nervously, trying to play it off. Zack was giggling with Trini. Jason looked over to them with a stern look and they laughed louder. How could this day get any worse?

“We need to talk Jace,” Kim whispered.

_Whelp, just got worse._

“Yeah, absolutely darling,” he said and regretted it instantly.

“Here’s a shovel so you can keep digging deeper,” Kim said and handed him the invisible shovel.

Billy finally realized what was happening and he covered his mouth. He didn’t want to hurt Jason’s feelings but he couldn’t hide his soft laugh. In one moment from the new girl; Jason had possibly screwed up what he and Kim had and his friends were hyenas. He looked back to Tommy and then to Kim, if her eyes were lasers Jason would have been lobotomized. Detention was slow and agonizing.

***

“What’s that bitch got that I don’t Jason? Or should I say ass hat,” Kim said as they sat in her car.

“She was just… I was… just? I love you,” he stammered.

“Don’t patronize me,” she said.

“I’m sorry for everything, she means nothing to me. I don’t even know Tommy’s name… Shit…” Jason said. 

“I should throw you out of the car for that Jason Lee Scott,” she said and he knew he was in deep shit. “I’m gonna set her straight if she tries this shit again.”

The car ride was silent the rest of the way to his house. Once out of the car he was going to invite her in but she drove off. He would give her space but he knew they weren’t broken up. But he probably wouldn’t get to stay over her place for a few days. Jason went to his room to listen to music and write her an apology.

Kim turned her radio up as she drove around Angel Grove. Her hands gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles were going white. She hated feeling this feeling. She cared for Jason and as she stopped at the red light she saw green. Tommy was in a group of other students and she was flirting with everyone. They were eating out of her hand (figuratively) because it’d be weird to actually be eating out of her hand. Kim thought She was so angry her thoughts were nonsense.

Kim parked her car, she had to have a word with the new girl. She was shaking as the car turned off and she had to compose herself. Because if she hit Tommy she would break her. Maybe that would be a good thing. Rule one, no use of powers for personal gain. Rule two never escalate a fight. She got out of the car and took a long breath. Kim walked across the street where Tommy and her squad were.

“Hey Tommy! We need to talk,” Kim said.

“Kimberly right? What’s wrong?” Tommy said and still had that fuckin smile that made Kim want to break her teeth.

“Oh don’t play the fool,” she said and the students around Tommy left her behind. Kim and Tommy were on the street alone.

“Boy troubles?” Tommy said and laughed.

Kim took a swing and Tommy grabbed her hand, her eyes flashed green. Kim was brought back to the fight with Rita. She was shaking as she realized that only a monster or a ranger could stop her punch. Was Tommy super powered? She swallowed nervously as Tommy laughed.

“Silly ranger, my Queen Rita will return and we’ll kill you and your friends, bye bitch,” Tommy said before kicking Kim and disappearing before Kim hit the wall of the mom and pop’s candy shop.

“No one is going to believe me,” Kim sighed as she got up. “Zordon needs to hear this.”

**-Malice-**

Kim was on the mountain overlooking the drop into the water that lead to the ship. She had texted everyone to meet her here. She had news for all of them and Zordon. But she wanted to talk to them all first. She was shaken; her anger had turned to fear. She heard footsteps, it was Jason she ran over to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first but hugged back.

“What’s wrong?” he said.

“Not yet, the gang needs to be here first,” she said and he felt his stomach hit his feet. 

Jason was worried, she let go and returned to overlooking the drop. Billy and Zack showed up next, Trini was last. The whole group gathered before the drop. It felt like their first meeting before they accepted the power. Kim composed herself and looked them over before she spoke.

“Rita is back,” she said and the group started to mumble among themselves. “But she has taken over Tommy to be her own ranger.”

“Kim just because Tommy was you know earlier,” Jason said and the group chuckled.

“We’ll talk about that later. I’m not making this up. I’m serious we have an evil Green Ranger and Rita controlling her.” Kim said.

“We beat Rita once,” Zack said.

“We’ll do it again,” Billy said.

“If this Tommy bitch comes into my room I’m moving and changing the locks,” Trini said with a scowl. 

***

Kim sat in the restaurant waiting for Jason; they had talked after informing Zordon. He was all mysterious as usual but she saw a bit of fear in his face. She wondered if Rita was now strong enough to exist without the power coin. Maybe Rita wasn’t alive and someone worse was controlling Tommy? Kim tapped her foot.

She had no idea why Jason was acting this way. He was distant and distracted; and now he was a no show for their date. She sighed heavily as she ordered food. She had to act like she meant to be alone; even though she was dressed nicer than normal. She thought as she ate he would appear. He did not, after paying she left the restaurant having left him countless messages and texts. She felt tears well up as she drove home to sleep this horrible day away.

***

The group had disbanded after talking with Zordon, Kim had invited Jason out to talk and eat. Trini Zack and Billy went their own way. Jason walked the trails; he needed time to think so when he spoke with Kim he wouldn’t dig himself deeper. Jason heard a laugh he thought he recognized. He saw the Green Ranger, the masked opened and it was Tommy, he slide into a defensive stance.

“Not now Red, you have a fight in the Dark Dimension!” Tommy said and in a flash he was gone.

He looked around it was all distorted and he felt like he was in slow motion. A small version of Goldar came at him and he fought it without his armor. When he roundhouse kicked it and it exploded he then saw Tommy in her Green armor. He channeled his focus and morphed.

“You can’t win Tommy!” Jason said and ran forward.

He threw his punch and he could see it move like he was at half speed. Tommy kicked but he was at normal speed. Jason took the hit and fell back. He got up, fighting through the strange dimensions rules. He focused his energy and formed the Power Sword to attack Tommy. He had sped up and got a few hits. Everything went black and he awoke in his room. It was night so he sighed with relief and rolled over.

He awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He lifted his phone to a torrent of messages from his friends and family. ‘Where are you?’ was the most common text. He went to Kim’s texts and reading them backwards as they went from concern to anger back to concern. He looked at the date on his phone, it was Monday morning; he lost his only day off and all of Saturday night.

Jason didn’t answer any of his texts because he had to get to school or he would be going to summer school. He got in the shower, washed as fast as possible and got dressed after he dried off. He grabbed his bag and ran to his bike. He rode as quickly as possible; luckily his first period was free so he could do his homework. He stopped the bike, hopped off and locked his bike onto the rack.

“Jason!?” Billy said and ran over.

The others weren’t far behind and they were all hugging. He closed his eyes as his best friends held him like he had been stolen because he had. They all started talking and asking questions. He had to stop them it was overwhelming. He looked at them, all concerned and all caring. He looked to Kim who looked guilty, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I thought you were missing or kidnapped or you hated us,” she said.

“God no, well I was kidnapped by Tommy,” he said. “Its all a blur really.”

“I was so mad at you and you were kidnapped,” she said and hugged him.

“Welcome back boss,” Trini said with a playful punch.

“I told you to stop that,” he said and smiled.

“So you kicked her ass right?” Zack said.

“Why is she doing this? Do you think she is trying to tear us apart?” Billy asked.

“Maybe, because if we aren’t together we won’t be able to morph. We stay together, we stay strong and we do what we do best.” Jason said. “This isn’t out first rodeo.”

“Yeah it’s our second,” Trini said with crossed arms.


	22. Spite

She rounded the corner with her gaggle of groupies both male and female. Tommy the new girl was becoming the most popular person and no one but the rangers knew she was evil. Well not evil but being controlled. It felt like she moved in slow motion, Jason clenched his fists. Billy put his hand on Jason’s shoulder hoping to calm his friend. They stayed close together and looked at Tommy as she looked at them with that knowing grin.

“Hey Red, we should hang out again sometime. Maybe after school today,” she said as she passed, running a finger across his chest.

Trini held Kim back, she was almost growling. Zack stared her down, partially wondering why he wasn’t being flirted with. Maybe after they beat her up and sent Rita into space (again!) things would change. Tommy laughed, her cronies also laughed. Jason looked to his team, they all were tense.

“She’ll be stopped, we’re going to save her,” Jason said.

“Save her why?” Trini said.

“She is innocent, maybe,” Billy said.

“She’s also hella hot,” Zack said.

“If she is innocent and she still acts like that after she is freed from Rita; I’m going to ruin her life.” Kim said and sighed. “Sorry, she just rubbed me the wrong way the other day.”

The bell rang and they all split to go to their classes. The school day dragged on as it tended to do. But with the knowledge that they may have to beat up and save Tommy from Rita it made school seem trivial. What if she had a Zord? Could Rita have become so powerful she created a Zord? Could it be an even worse evil being? The rangers continued their routine until the final bell.

***

The team decided to stay together after school; unsure of where Tommy would attack. As they stood on the mountain that over looked the city, Zack saw it first. From the water came a giant Zord. One they had never seen and they knew what they had to do. They ran to the spaceship so they could dive into the water and get their Zords. They had to move quickly; morphed and charged to their Zords.

The mighty Zords charged from the mountain side, moving faster than any vehicle. They could cover more ground than even the fastest car. They had to stop Tommy; the Zord was slowly moving through the city of Angel Grove destroying buildings. It roared as the ranger’s Zords started to fire at it. It quickly knocked them all away like they were flies.

“Bring ‘em together!” Jason yelled.

Each ranger pulled levers, and initiated the MegaZord sequence. As they came together the now stood toe to toe with the evil Zord. Each Zord exchanged blows; the green ranger’s Zord used its tail to knock the MegaZord back. The MegaZord grabbed at the tail and lifted the Zord. It spun the giant Zord trying to avoid buildings and throw it back into the sea.  
As it flew through the air it’s rocket jets kicked on. The dragon Zord stopped mid-air and charged at the MegaZord. The two robots clashed into each other and Tommy used this to enter the Zord. She went to Jason’s cockpit, tore the door open and yanked him from the Zord.

The Red and Green Ranger fell from the Zords and landed. She was on top of him and started to punch Jason. After taking a few licks he grabbed her first and pushed her off. The other rangers landed and charged. Tommy quickly took the five rangers out with superior skill. Jason continued to jump up and fight Tommy.

“Rita is evil Tommy, join us. We can save the galaxy!” Jason said as they exchanged punches.

“I don’t care about the galaxy, I have unlimited power. Everyone loves me! Soon you’ll all love me and be on the right side of history! Under Rita’s control!” Tommy said and punched Jason.

Their fists clashed and nearly created sonic booms; Jason didn’t hold back. He summoned his Power Sword and as he sliced the Scimitar appeared in Tommy’s hand. They sparked as they clashed and Tommy also materialized a dagger. She fought with the who weapons and Jason tried to defend himself.

Kim brought her Power Bow and it shot five pink laser arrows. They knocked Tommy down. Trini summered her daggers, Billy his lance, Zack his axe. The other rangers charged Tommy. She defended and fought back. She was hit and she kept fighting them. Tommy dispatched them with ease until it was just her and Jason.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Jason said.

“Because you’ll know I’ll win” she said.

“No! Because if you were truly a ranger you’d be on Zordon’s side,” he huffed.

“Zordon is just a memory. Rita will soon rule the world!” Tommy said.

The two rangers continued to punch and kick each other. They both were masters of defense. Jason noticed the scimitar and as he fought back he kicked it out of Tommy’s hand. He pulled out his blaster and obliterated the scimitar. Tommy hit the ground and de-morphed.

The evil scimitar was the source of the negative energy. The young Tommy laid on the ground knocked out. Jason and his team ran over and helped her up. She looked lost and confused as the armor clad super heroes assisted her. She touched her temple, her head was throbbing. She felt sick and confused.

“Who are you? Where am I?” she asked.

“Welcome to Angel Grove Tommy. We’re the Power Rangers.” Jason said.

***

On the moon palace Rita clutched her head, she screamed. Her minions looked at her concerned. The monsters that followed her didn’t have words to comfort her. She stewed in anger; she lost the green power coin. But she would find a way to destroy it. She would find a way to destroy Zordon and his pesky children.

***

The next day in school no one saw Tommy. People started to spread rumors. Most of what was said was bullshit. After being freed from Rita Tommy went back to Arizona to reconnect with family. Her parents had spoken with the school. Their daughter had gone missing and they wanted her back. When she returned she wasn’t sure what to do with her life. So she stayed away from Angel Grove; for now.


	23. Soup, Cookies and Puns

Like most guys, Jason reverted to a helpless child while being sick. Pearl brought him an extra blanket; he ruffled her hair before their mother came in. She put down a few sports drinks before guiding Pearl out and driving her to class. His dad would be gone so he was going to just sleep all day. He couldn’t hold food down, he was sweaty and in pain. He hoped his little sister didn’t get sick from him.

“Bye Pearl, thanks for the blanket. Thanks for the liquids mom,” he said.

He was cold and covered in sweat, making him colder. His stomach churned; Jason fumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up, he looked to the sink. It had been fixed since he had gotten the power coin. He had to do research about porcelain to explain what happened. Because ‘I have super-strength’ is not the answer he could give.  
He groaned, made sure not to lean too heavily on anything before he washed his mouth out. He washed his face before stumbling back to his bedroom. Kim was on his bed and it nearly had him jump out of his skin. He hitched, laughed and shook his head.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Shouldn’t you?” she said with her smirk.

“Doctor’s note,” he said as he got into his bed.

“Same,” she said.

“Liar,” he said.

“Isn’t that why you like me?” she said.

“Among other things,” he said.

She kissed the top of his head before she left to the kitchen. She wasn’t much of a cook but she wasn’t a failure. She gathered a few ingredients and started to make a soup. Luckily Jason’s family had the stuff for a basic soup. She found a few spices to keep it from being bland.

As the soup cooked she returned to his room, he had fallen asleep after drinking most of one of the sports drinks. She cuddled up to him. She held him and she was the one protecting him. She liked the feeling. She played with his hair, trying to fix it. He was out of it and she could probably paint his nails and cover his face in make-up. She slowly got up to check on the soup. Once it was ready she got a bowl, ladeled it and put some crackers in it. She brought it to him. Kim placed it on his night stand and woke him up. As he came to she handed him the hot soup and said “Eat.”

Besides the warmth of the soup he felt warmth in his heart. Her loving looks, her willingness to fake sick to help him out. She was not the girl he knew for the first three years of high school. The Former cheerleader Kimberly Hart was not caring or selfless she was no hero. He was glad he had met this Kim Hart. He took her hand and smiled.

**Concert Cookies**

When she handed over the plate of cookies he looked suspicious. She wanted something out of him. He knew that. He wasn’t an idiot. But he wasn’t sure what. He tilted his head and she knew she would have to explain.

Kim wasn’t going to drive alone to see Vampire Weekend by herself and Trini laughed so hard she felt offended. Billy would ask where the ho-down was and Zack; well they didn’t have the same taste in music. But they tried, oh did they. So she would talk to Jason, she hoped that they had the same taste. If not she would make cookies.

She knew Jason would say yes because they were dating, she could probably get him to take her to Lady Gaga. But she wasn’t going to use her power for evil. So she baked cookies the night before. She made sure to place a piece of bread in the tupper ware to keep them soft.

Maybe doing this was the evil thing to do. She was bribing him but she had already bought the tickets so was it really a bribed? She didn’t want to go alone. Even if she could take care of herself. She wasn’t doing this out of fear; she did this because she wanted a friend with her.

In the morning she gathered her things. She got to her car and drove to school. She was excited and terrified. She tried to get the proper wording when she practiced in her car. She didn’t want to play the victim. She grabbed the plate and smiled. It was bribe time.

She knew his schedule; she was at his locker before him. When he saw her he laughed. He knew what she was doing right away. He waited for her explanation as he ate the cookies. She wanted to go to a concert, he was sure she had bought the tickets. So without much work he agreed to her “demands.”

“No need to exchange anything,” he said. “I’ll go to the concert.”

**PUNishment**

“You need to stop with the puns Trini,” Zack said.

“Yeah, they’re unbearable. Punbearable.” Kim said and the group groaned.

“You’re all just jealous of my word play; you can now all call me the Pun-isher.” Trini said and smirked.

“I didn’t think it was possible for them to get worse and here we are,” Jason said. 

Trini kept laughing to herself as they walked around the mountains near their ship. All had been quiet recently, but they still made sure to train. Even though they stopped Rita; they still could grow as a team. None of them was sure what got into Trini and her puns. But first a bit of pranker-y was in order.

Thee four of them needed to communicate without words but also make sure she didn’t know it was coming. So they went old school, notes. Why not texting you ask? Too obvious. They were going to do this like it was the nineties. In the note Zack passed with some of Kim’s writing they had a devious plan. Jason slipped it to Billy and he went into town.

Trini was none the wiser when Zack slipped away to help Billy. Kim kept her busy with training. They sparred in the pit while Jason and Alpha Five checked on the zords diagnostics. Kim didn’t hold back on Trini and about a half hour into sparing she noticed how no one else was around. Trini stopped.

“Where are the boys? You’re pulling something aren’t you?” Trini said.

“Paranoid much,” Kim sad and laughed, Jason and Alpha Five came over.

“I got Zack and Billy doing some more zord training. They’re actually right behind me.” Jason said and they were.

“Hey let’s have another campfire,” Zack said. “I got us some beer.”

***

The sky was black and speckled with stars, the group was dancing around the fir pit, cheering and celebrating. Trini had completely forgot about how shady they had been. A couple beers will do that to you. Billy pulled out a pack of unopened oreos and started passing them around. Trini tok a few and bit down on a whole one. She spat it out.

“Was that mayo?” Trini said and spat.

“No, they’re un opened. Plus they don’t make Mayo Oreoes. Silly Trini have another. Maybe the beer is getting to your taste buds.” Bily said as the only sober one.

Trini opened the bag more and grabbed one from the back and bit, she spat and gagged. Whatever it was it was even worse than the mayo. Billy laughed and offered another and on the third one she nearly puked she punched the bag of cookies to the ground and stomped on them.

“Y’all suck. I knew it, I knew it! Damn it, you got me good.” Trini said and sipped the beer. She swished and spat out. “Everything taste like mayo now.” The whole group burst into laughs.

“How was that for a pun-ishment!?” Jason said


	24. Birthday Bunny/Holiday Season

“Look at it!” Trini said as she held a tiny black bunny. “It’s too cute I want to die.”

“Did Trini get swapped with an imposter?” Kim said with a chuckle. “I do agree with Trini Two point Oh.”

“Guys we didn’t come to the mall to hold rabbits,” Jason said.

“It’s a bunny,” Zack said as he got closer to Trini. “Great color,” Zack said before patting it.

“Focus, we need a present for Billy. Something good.” Jason said.

Trini raised her eyebrows, got closer to Jason with the bunny. She nudged him with her elbow. He got the hint and sighed. He wasn’t even sure if Billy would like a bunny. Billy didn’t seem like an animal person. Jason wanted to get him a proper tool box so he could keep building things. But his team had other plans.

“You don’t ever have to bathe a bunny,” Zack said.

“Let’s talk with Candace first,” Jason said. “We’ll need to bunny proof his house so it can be a house bunny.”

“That’s a yes,” Kim said softly, Trini and Zack nodded.

***

“Guys you didn’t have to do this,” Billy said as he sat at the kitchen table. He had a birthday hat on.

Jason had come over early in the morning when Candace brought her son out for a birthday breakfast. They did it every year. Jason covered the kitchen in ribbons a huge Happy Birthday banner. He blew up balloons and taped them all around. He ran out to his bike to get the balloons with helium and as he brought them in he saw Kim and Trini holding a box with wholes. It shook slightly.

Zack was following with a wheel barrow. It had pellets, material for a cage and a litter box. They had all did research to help Billy out. Zack got to the back yard and started to rebuild the cage he had made and took apart to move. Jason and Zack spent two nights on making it. They could have bought a cage but they were so expensive that the guys knew building one would be better. Billy returned to the empty house covered in birthday decorations. He heard a knock and went to the door. His friends stood there holding presents. He invited them in, still unaware of a bunny in the backyard in its new home. It was eating grass while Billy unwrapped his presents. The team was sure they had never seen him happier than he was today.

“We as a group pitched together for one last gift,” Kim said. “It’s in the backyard.”

Billy looked concerned, he got up and walked through his house. The group followed with his mom going as well. She knew about it but she still gasped when she saw the cage Zack and Jason had made. It had multiple floors with ramps. Stuff hand off the wire walls for the bunny to chew on. It nearly filled the backyard.

“Now he can’t stay outside the whole day this will be his play area. You’ll have to litter train him but it’s possible. We put a cage in your room with a few towel over it so he can sleep.” Jason said and he picked up the last present he had kept hidden outside. 

“Spoilers it’s a How To book about Bunnies,” Trini said.

“Guys,” he said before giving them all quick hugs.

**Holiday Season**

Even after seven years without his father he still got the best present from him. Candace even though she was a working single mother raising Billy she always wrote ‘From Dad’ on the best present. Even when Mr. Cranston was alive she had done the same. His dad was always scatterbrained when it came to present. So Billy never got angry. He would smile and thank his father.

So this Christmas wasn’t different. He opened his presents; reluctantly thanked Santa even though he had known for years he was fake. But Billy knew his mom liked it. He hugged his mom when she got him new computer parts or things to fix up. But his dad always came through with whatever he wanted. Plus his mom always got him new clothes. He hugged her especially hard this year and thanked her even more.

For Zack Christmas was a day he got his mother presents. He never asked for anything and after a few years of refusing presents from his mom as she got sicker she learned to stop. So for him December Twenty Fith was the third Mother’s Day. She always told him to stop but when he got her a new book and she smiled it was better than any present she would give. He also always made way too much food so they had leftovers until Valentine’s day.

Trini’s holiday was a day to spoil her twin brothers. She got presents but even though she fought with her parents being Santa’s Little Helper always made her happy. She loved filling the stockings with candy, wrapping presents and making her brothers believe in magic. She dreaded the day they eventually grew up. She always made sure to put them in bed, read Christmas stories before she had the real fun.

Kim after learning about Santa Clause hadn’t cared much for Christmas. They rarely decorated and they didn’t really have any traditions in their biracial family. She didn’t hate the day but most December Twenty-Fifths she was at a movie theater or eating sushi at the few restaurants that stayed open.

Like Trini Jason enjoyed Christmas because of Pearl. She still believed in magic. Any questioned she asked he lied like a parent. If he could get her to think Santa was real forever he would. When the morning came she always woke him up at four in the morning with the stockings he had filled. He always acted surprised, ruffled her hair and waited until a good time to wake their parents. Christmas morning was him watching her get presents while he got clothes that he needed. He would sometimes get a movie. But this day was about his sister Pearl.

Kim messaged him early and he told her that he wouldn’t be available until after lunch. She understood because Pearl was still young and she also envied family meals. Most ended with her parents arguing over a trivial thing. But she refused to have a terrible holiday and came over to watch Pearl open presents. Kim brought Jason’s sister a gift.  


“They made Power Ranger toys!?” Pearl exclaimed. “Pink and red are my fav!”

Kim smiled as she watched Pearl and she realized why Jason liked this holiday. Because it wasn’t just about his sister but it also totally was and she had no idea. He got up, walked to her and held her hand. She kissed him and he kissed back.

“After we have lunch, do you want to go for a drive,” he said.

“Yeah, maybe a swim?” she said with a smirk.

“Sounds good babe.”


	25. Never Liked The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they said 'I love you' they ran away.

“No seriously,” he said.

“I call bull Jace,” Kimberly said.

Jason had stolen a bottle of wine from his dad and he had yet to feel bad about it. They had been sipping the bottle, passing it with a game of truth or dare. But both had just done truth or truth. Both of their cheeks were pink but their speech wasn’t slurred. Both still giggling.

“I mean it Kim, I don’t like the chase. If I could fast forward to being married I would.”

“You’re drunk, you’re cut off.”

They both giggled and he snatched the bottle from her and took a swig. He couldn’t tell if she was blushing or thought he was trying to get in her pants. But he was being honest. Yes Jason Scott was popular, but he hated having to get to know people. He liked to just skipped past it all and just be friends and with Kim he wanted more.

“Oh are you proposing? You still have to fulfil our promise of running away,” she said and took the bottle back.

Kimberly and Jason had shared secret kisses here and there. There was no labels and nothing was official. They were just two young adults (as their parents would say) she still felt like a kid some days. She wasn’t sure if it was her or the alcohol but she was sure she would follow Jason.

“No… ha ha…” he said with a nervous laugh. “Let’s go over to Amber Beach tomorrow, get a hotel for the night and come back for school on Monday.”

“Yeah,” she said, too buzzed to make a sarcastic remark.

***

Jason woke up when the sun hit his face, his mouth was dry his mind was foggy. Wine may have been a bad choice. Kim had her arms around him; her breath was against his chest. Maybe wine had been a good thing. Both were clothed so nothing explicit happened. Part of him was glad because he didn’t want to forget their first time.  


Jason kissed the top of her head before sneaking out. He got a suitcase and gathered his things. It was still early. He hid the empty wine bottle. He would probably get yelled at for stealing it but he was already a failure so he gathered his things. Once he was ready, he woke Kimberly up. She brushed her dark hair back, looked lost but when she saw Jason she calmed down.

***

While she was away he pleaded with his father, he had to make some deals to get a car. He promised to spend a few Sundays with his father fixing the Ford Ranger. That meant this weekend had to be special. As he drove over to hers, then parked and beeped he waited.

This would be their first day away from being rangers. He hoped that the remnants of Goldar’s dust had stopped creating putties. But he had faith in Zack, Billy and Trini. He looked to see her leaving her house, he thought back to when they had their first detention and she had cut her hair. He was crushing so hard on her. He felt so unbelievably lucky.

The fresh air whipped Kim’s hair wildly and she was thankful she had cut it. She got to look back and see Angel Grove shrinking. As she turned she got to see a sign she didn’t think she would ever see.

_NOW LEAVING ANGEL GROVE_

She let out a cheer; Jason turned to her and smiled. If nothing other than them sitting at the beach laughing it would be the best. Her jubilant attitude was infectious; making her happy brought a joy to him like winning the championship. Jason looked back to the road; once they got to Amber Beach he could stare at her.

“We’re doing it!” she cheered again.

“We don’t even have a motel room yet Hart,” he joked.

“Shut up,” she said and punched him.

“You tee them up and I’ll keep getting home runs,” he said and entered the fast lane.

They only had a day to get away and then return. A minor vacation and then back to being superheroes. If he drove safe but quickly they could get there before lunch. Kim turned on the radio and the morning hours melted away. It was nice to not be in detention, not have responsibilities.

***

Kimberly was on the towel in a two piece bikini, Jason was putting on sunscreen. They had stopped at a store to get a few snacks. He drank a bottle of water and noticed how peaceful she was. As the son of a fisherman the ocean wasn’t very alluring. Having to help gut fish, clean fishing nets and scrape barnacles off the boat made the ocean just a thing.

Jason leaned over her, he felt her arms around his waist. She bent upwards so their lips could meet. They kissed on the not too populated beach. Most people were doing their own thing to be concerned with two high school seniors smooching. Her hands explored his chest before she grabbed a tuft of his blond hair. They took quick breaths between long kisses.

“Jason?” she said softly, his heart beat increased. Was she going to say it? Stay cool, stay calm.

“Yes Kim?” he said, nailed it.

“Thank you for this,” she said and he partially felt relief but a bit of sadness. He had to remember that they haven’t been dating long. He smiled and kissed her again.  


Maybe he was supposed to be the one to say it first. But maybe that would scare her off. He knew she could punch, he didn’t want any dental surgeries over three simple words. But were they really simple? Those words could drastically change their dynamics. It could ruin the team.

“Spending time with you is fantastic, no matter the background,” he said and knew it was cheesy.

“Keep saying that gooey stuff and I hitchhike,” she said with a smirk.

He gave her another kiss before he got up. He took her hand and lifted her up. He motioned for the ocean with a few tugs before he let go and ran. “Last one there buys dinner!” Jason shouted as he ran down the beach. Her smile became a look of determination as she chased after him. She caught up with him, she assumed he had slowed down. She wrestled him before the water and they both hit the sand. Their sweat made the sand stick to their skin.

“Hart! You cheater,” he said and laughed.

“Oh I cheated? Scott,” she said his surname in a silly voice.

Kim pushed herself up off his chest and took three large strides into the water. Jason got up and chased after her. He listed her up and took both of them into the water. He made sure to use the suplex Alpha Five taught the team. They both popped up and started a splash fight. They felt carefree for the first time in a long time. She jumped into his arms and he held her until she pushed him down into the water.

“No super powers,” he said before going under.

Jason’s head peeked up and he spit ocean water at her. She squealed playfully and ran up to their stuff. She wanted to dry up and get dinner. She knew even if he won he would have paid. That was just the kind of man he was, she loved that and a lot of things about him. But she wasn’t ready to say so.  


The dinner was expensive but Jason would pay it off with his credit card. He had spent the last three years working for his father and saving money. So he had money in his savings and he was sure college wasn’t going to happen. Maybe he could sell his soul to the capitalist machine and become a rich super hero. But that wasn’t like Jason. As it came to an end he paid, tipped and the two walked the boardwalk.

“Kim I brought you here because…” he said.

“Don’t say it,” she said softly. “Not yet.”

Ty had lied to her about his feelings. Other boys she cared less about tried the same. So she would not be victim to another ‘I love you.’ He seemed to understand so he caressed her face before he kissed her. His smile melted her heart and his rough hands caressed her cheeks. He returned to his chair as the waiter dropped the check.

“You’re special,” he said with a smile. “I care about you.”

The night continued on as normal as ever. Jason paid and he made sure to tip. He took her hand. After the months of working together he had fallen deep for her. She had been very oblivious to his signals. Until he made sure to always message her. He also tried to offer tech support, even if Billy was feeding him info. He could wait, they were both young, they both walked out.

“Let’s go back to our room?” she asked.

“Yeah I need some sleep before we drive back.” He lied.

“Let’s worry about sleep later,” she said with a grin.

The two new lovers had free time together and they were both learning about one another. As they got to his car he opened the door for her and she chuckled. She nudged his rib with her elbow. He was so cheesy it was part of his charm, and he was charming. She pecked his cheek and pretended to be a southern dame.

“Oh I do declare Mr. Scott your carriage is fancier than a girl like me,” she mocked and he smiled.

“Shut up,” he laughed. 

“Oh Mr. Scott such harsh language! But as it is the 1920’s I will obey,” she said.

“Funny, nice accent by the way do you practice in the mirror,” he said as he climbed into the driver’s side.

“Yes,” she laughed.

“This is why I… you have great sense of humor,” he said having to stop himself.

Each time he edged closer and pulled back because he respected her wish brought heat to her cheeks. She couldn’t stop smiling around him and at first she thought it was him. Jason Lee Scott; football star Angel Grove’s local celebrity; everyone knew his name. So when she started having feelings she assumed it was that. But it wasn’t and her feelings were genuine. She was crushing on him, hard.

She took his hand as they drove, they locked eyes and she squeezed his hand. His eyes returned to the road and it felt like a sign. Kim was sure now she had never been in love because it had never felt like this. She wasn’t a prize for Jason Scott’s arm like she was for Ty. He pulled into the hotel’s parking lot and looked to Kim.

They left the car, he pulled out the room key they had got before the beach and made their way there. In the elevator she kissed him. He lifted her up, she giggled before resuming the kiss. He grabbed her ass as her legs circled around his waist. They weren’t seen by any other hotel patrons, he carried her to the room, and she was kissing his neck.  


He fumbled the keys as the neck kisses became distracting, not in a bad way. He just had to fit it in and turn and boom they were in. He pulled the key, spin inside letting the door close and resumed kissing her as he walked backwards to the bed. He was so in the moment of the kiss he didn’t notice as they fell down. They bounced slightly and both laughed.

“We should take it slow,” he said between kisses.

“Yeah totally,” she said as she took his shirt off.

Her hands were cold on his chest but they were also still soft; even after all the super hero business. Each kiss was like a dance betwixt their tongues. They would break and he would kiss her neck. Then the tango would resume, soon her shirt was off and their chests pressed together. He kissed her neck.

“Just flick it up,” she said.

He continued to kiss her neck so he could unstrap her bra. She sat up and tossed the bra away, she had that confident smile he loved. She returned to kissing him, her hips were gyrating as their crotches grinded to and fro. He rolled her and kissed her neck. Jason kissed down her collarbone and her breathing hitched. He wondered what she thought.

As he kissed down her neck and got to her collarbone Kim nearly melted right there. It was as if he knew her already. She steadied her breathing as she felt him massage her breasts, kiss them and suck on her nipples. She had to hold back a giggle. He began to kiss down her stomach; he pulled her skirt off and let her legs rest on his shoulders.  


He kissed her thighs from the knee all the way down. He kissed down the left leg first and then the right. He slid her panties off, he wasn’t very experienced but that wasn’t stopping him now. If she stopped him that would be a different story. He started with kisses, waiting to hear from her. His fingers caressed the lips slowly and her breathing changed as she closed her eyes.

He slid his middle finger in and out slowly, feeling her get wet. From what he had seen on the internet this was nothing like those videos. He was glad because it seemed all fake. What he was experiencing was different, pure. He continued to be slow and see what worked. She soon called him up, she sat up unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down. She reached for the box of condoms.

There was no way (no matter how much she cared for Jason) she was going to be on Teen Mom. Once it was on she helped guide him in. She wouldn’t have to tell him what to do, she trusted him. Her nails went into his back and she moaned softly. He was breathing a bit harsher as he felt her nails. It hurt but it in the moment wasn’t a bad hurt. His breathing picked up as he made long slow strokes.

“No super powers,” they both said and laughed.


	26. Gluten/Visitation

Trini had ignored any of the signs, stuffy noses, stomachaches, and headaches. It wasn’t until she got the rashes that she worried. But so far she hadn’t gotten them until her and Zack went out to get some pasta. The lunch started with complementary bread. She ignored the scratchy feeling in the back of her throat. She’s eaten bread her whole life, she’s eaten a bunch of stuff with wheat in it.

Zack didn’t notice the coughing or sniffing, the weather had dipped so he assumed clod. He wasn’t too worried. The pasta came and they ate. They were having small talk, about recent events, school stuff that wouldn’t be damning if overheard. So no ranger talk. When she reached for her glass of water, Zack noticed the rash.

“Yo, your wrist,” he said after swallowing pasta.

Trini brought her arm closer to her face. Her wrist was red and bumpy. She touched it and had a sensation to itch it. She ignored it for now. At the moment she couldn’t put her finger on it. When the waiter came over she asked it there were any nuts involved in the dish and he said no. She chewed her lip.

“I think I may have to see a doctor,” she said.

“We should go soon then,” Zack said, he would walk with her.

After paying, coughing and sneezing they walked over to the hospital. She didn’t feel good; she hadn’t realized how painful her head was. This was the worst symptoms she had ever felt. She had no idea how long she had a food allergy. It could be a new thing or something that wasn’t triggered until something changed. She wasn’t sure if it was her new weakness or if the hospital was actually far.

***

“I have celiac,” she said. “I used to make fun of people who were on gluten free fad diets. Now I’m forced to be on one to not die or something.”

“Well luckily it’s more common than before,” he said.

“I’m going home,” she said.

***

Zack had been trying to go to school more, trying to blend in even though most of his life he tried to stand out. He looked to his phone, texted a few people. He walked to the cafeteria and looked around. The gang was eating the school pizza and Zack sat next to Trini. He put his bag on the table.

“If I remember correctly, pizza has gluten,” he said.

“I don’t care Zack,” she said, her wrists were rash-ing up. She looked flush.

“You’re going to be sick all day,” he said and pulled out a lunchbox. He pulled out Tupperware with some food in it. “Here I looked up some gluten free recipes.”

“But… but…” she sighed. “It’s so good.”

**Visitation**

_{Text Conversation}_  
_Group Chat:_  
**Trini: Hey guys, Kim is in the hospital. We were in Bio and she like passed out.**  
**Jason: When was she brought to the hospital?**  
**Trini: Like just now.**  
**Zack: We should all visit here tonight.**  
**Billy: Jason, don’t do anything rash. We’ll all go.**  
**Zack: He just sprinted past my Econ class.**

__

Seeing the text he thought summer school was going to have to be a thing. He wasn’t going to sit around, go through the motions like nothing was wrong. He fumbled as he unlocked his bike from the back rack, he was swearing softly. Wishing his truck had been fixed by now. He nearly tore the lock off but didn’t want to have to buy a new one. He jumped on his bike and peddled his way to the hospital.

He jumped the bike to the sidewalk; the wind whipped his jacket back wildly. He would jump off the curb into the road to avoid people. He was being reckless as he swerved around cars. He was panting heavily as he rode through Angel Grove. He could see the hospital; life was finally back to normal. No more lines around the block or FEMA tents.  
He slid the bike to a stop, nearly slammed in through the bike rack before locking it up. No way was he going to chance it getting stolen. Jason jogged into the hospital and went to the help desk. He turned away so he could catch his breath. Once he was able to talk he turned back and smiled.

“Is Kimberly Ann Hart here? I’m her… I’m her boyfriend,” he said.

The nurse looked him over; normally she would hit the panic button. She was used to seeing junkies and she would help them once they spent a night in the cell to detox. But the young man looked concerned. She handed him a sheet to fill out so he could get a visitor pass. If he were family he could stay later but he was just a friend. She smiled to be polite and waited for his return.

Jason felt like his brain was blank as he filled the sheet out. When was he born? How tall was he? He was sure he was born in this hospital. Or was it Stone Canyon? He groaned as he thought about himself. He leaned to get his wallet and check his driver’s license. His hand shook as he filled the double sided paper.  


He made sure to double check it, he put his license away before returning it to the nurse. She looked it over and handed him the Visitor’s Pass. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

“You have until eight o’clock tonight, go to room 346,” she said.

“Thank you thank you thank you! Nora you are the best,” Jason said.

He wanted to sprint to the elevator and through the hospital halls but he didn’t. He took the elevator, crossed his arms and waited. Once he was on the right floor he walked out and looked around. He saw Kim’s parents Ted and Maddy Hart. This would be his fourth time meeting them. Most times it was just a smile and a wave.

“Jason? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Ted asked.

“Yes, sir,” he said. “But Trini said she was brought here and I couldn’t wait until the school bell rang to visit.”

“Isn’t he just the cutest,” Maddy whispered. “Come in Jason. She is stable, she is sleeping. She’s been over working herself.” Maddy said a bit louder.

“I knew I should have helped her more,” he said quietly.

Jason walked into the room, there was a constant beeping and he heard a soft water drip. She looked a bit pale, her lips were cracked but she was his Kimberly. He walked over, pulled a seat over and took her hand. Jason leaned down and kissed her hand. He sat with her for hours. 

Lots of small talk with her parents, he had a feeling they would do the whole ’20 questions’ because they hardly knew him. Trini, Zack and Billy eventually came. Jason sat there until seven thirty. She awoke to see him. Her room was filled with flowers, cards, random stuffed animals. But the blue eyes staring into her brown ones were the thing she noticed first.

“Jace?” she said.

“Kim, you scared the f-“ he said.

“Just kiss me before they kick you out.” Kimberly said before he leaned over and kissed her. “I’m already feeling better.”


	27. Files/First Fight

“Can I come over and use your laptop? For homework,” Trini asked Zack over the phone.

“Uh yeah, my wifi isn’t the best so we could go to a place with free wifi.” Zack answered as he scooped up his laptop. “I’ll text you my location.”

Trini snuck out her window and went into town. She adjusted her backpack full of books. She wanted to graduate and having done so much moving the past few years had made it a hassle. Once her phone went off she made her way to the coffee shop. Her shoulder hurt so she adjusted her bag. She saw him from behind through the window. She entered, ordered a coffee and sat over with Zack. 

Zack handed her the laptop, she placed it down and brought out her books. He didn’t have any of the classes she had homework for so he picked up her coffee and delivered it to her. He paced and tapped his foot. Soon enough he was gone. Trini sipped her coffee as she worked. She didn’t mind being alone, she was still not as close to the gang as the others. She and Zack tended to hang out because they were both cut from the same cloth.

She noticed the battery life getting low, so she made sure to save. But as she saved something caught her eye. The file had a very subtle name. Had she been across from him she would have ignored it but he was nowhere in sight. She minimized a few tabs and went to his documents. Then to the file. There was nothing but another file. She clicked, same thing. So she kept clicking file after file. Each with simple basic names. Sometimes words she didn’t know. Then soon each file because words in Mandarin.

Had it been a hundred? Three hundred files deep before she saw notepad and text documents. Most of them just had a two names. A few were gender neutral names; some names were clearly male while others female. She opened one and noticed it was a story, as she read it she realized it wasn’t original but it was fan fiction. She didn’t know he wrote. But clearly he did, unless he was just saving these to read later?

She read through them, not everyone but time slipped away from her. Some were a bit sauce-y, some were cute and they all varied from heterosexual to gay to polyamorous. She was quite surprised at the stories.

“How’s the homework?” Zack said, she slammed the laptop shut with a quick yelp.

“Nothing, I mean good. You scared me,” she said.

“Someone is clearly guilty,” he said. “So? What d’you find?”

**First Fight**

“Why didn’t we go together? Explain to me Jason Scott why I’m not good enough to go to a house party with you,” she said and her tone was harsh.

“It was just a bunch of the football guys, you don’t even like them,” he retorted defensively.

“We should do things together or at least TELL me you’re going!” she said.

“I had a few beers, I didn’t screw around. It was mostly just guys,” he said.

“Then why didn’t you tell me about it? Why didn’t you text me back!? If we’re going to make this work Jace we need to communicate,” she said in a hiss.  


Jason didn’t like Angry Kim; he was trying to explain his rational. In his mind all he did was hand out with Damo and Hawkeye to try and recapture old times. He was feeling nostalgic and soon regretted it. But he wasn’t going to admit it. He had to win this fight.

“It was just a bunch of the boys; we were nostalgic for our successful junior year. It wasn’t even a good party. You missed nothing,” he said.

“That. Is. Not. The. Point!” Kim enunciated each word and it felt like punches.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked.

“If you don’t know then you don’t understand and you NEVER will!” she yelled.

“So you can keep us a secret? But I just try to capture my last year on the team and I’m the bad guy?” Jason said.

“How dare you. I did that for the team! I’m sorry I’m not some blonde bimbo eye candy like your ex!” She spat out like venom.

“I’m not doing this anymore,” he said. “We both need a time out.”

Jason left, confused and hurt. He knew if they kept it up something awful and unforgivable would be said. She even knew his time out was needed, maybe she was wrong. Maybe she wasn’t. She fell to her bed and sobbed. Jason walked a few blocks and sat on a bench,

He looked through his texts, he thought he had told her and then he ignored that he hadn’t and tried to play it off. He read all of her messages and realized how she felt jilted. He had to look away from his phone. He sat on the bench and listened to music to calm himself down.

He was going to return and apologize but he knew they needed to both calm down. He looked to his watch and knew he had time. Jason walked around trying to word his apology right. He wasn’t ashamed of her and he realized how she felt. He sighed, it was time to take his lumps. Jason returned to Kim’s place and knocked.

“Jace?” she said and he quickly spoke up.

“I get it okay? I should have said something and I know why you were mad. I shouldn’t have thrown it back in your face,” he said.

“Jace,” she said.

“I’m not done. I love our friends but… There is a part of me that still wants to be my former self. Popular with the popular kids and well a local celebrity,” he said. “But I realize they don’t make me happy like they did.”

“Jace,” she said softly as she touched his cheek.

“Can you forgive me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said as she kissed him. “No more hiding, no more secrets or lies. I love you.”

“I don’t deserve you Kim,” he said. You’re too good to me.”

Jason held her as they kissed; she was too kind too forgiving. He didn’t know why she forgave him. She could easily have tossed him away like garbage. Yet she didn’t and he was glad.


	28. Pool Party/Meet the Harts

Candace Cranston’s van was found by the tracks, it was totaled. Angel Grove's Football star Jason Lee Scott told her someone stole it from him and Billy when they were getting food. She filed a report, luckily she had car insurance as well. After a few months of red tape and investigations she was rewarded with a windfall. With the amount of money she got back, she bought an older cheaper car and used the rest to get an above ground pool.

Billy was very excited and once it was built, filled and ready he invited the gang over. It wasn’t a hard sell because it was unseasonably warm. Quickly four bikini/shorts wearing teenagers were walking up to the deck. Zack quickly did a cannonball that splashed everyone. Billy ran out in his trunks holding a bright blue towel.

“Pool Party, baby!” Billy yelled.

“I have snacks,” Candace said as she came out to the pool.

“Hey, that’s my line,” Zack said as he popped out of the water.

Kim dived into the water, Jason opened up a lawn chair to lay on. Candace handed drinks out to all of Billy’s friends. She was so overjoyed her son finally made friends, popular ones as well. Trini sat on the edge of the pool with her feet dipped in. Billy took a raft and fell into the pool, luckily he didn’t flip the raft, yet.

“Thank you Candice, the rangers said in unison. “Thanks mom.”

“I’ll be out of your hair kids, stay safe and have fun.” Candace said as she descended the deck.

Kim popped up and floated in the pool on her back. Zack was underwater and he grabbed Trini’s foot she was so scared she fell into the pool. Jason tilted his sunglasses down as he took a sip of the lemonade and chuckled. He pushed the sunglasses back up and rested his head back on the chair. The other rangers got close to each other and started whispering and laughing.

Trini got out first, Zack slowly followed. Billy rolled off the raft and swum to the latter. Kim was last to get out. They all pretended to eat snacks or get pool toys until Zack signaled them. Billy took the lemonade and placed it on the deck. Jason had his eyes closed and they got around the lawn chair he was laying on. They lifted it up, swung it slowly and with one great swing Jason was flung into the pool. He breached the surface catching his breath and looked around.

“Not cool,” he said but he still laughed. 

“Last one in buys the pizza!” Zack yelled and jumped in, Trini dived with Kim diving just as quick. Billy looked left and right.

“Dang,” he said before pencil diving in.

“Just kidding Jason is paying,” Zack smirked and elbowed Jason.

“We can go halfs Jace,” Kim said as she swam over and kissed his cheek.

“I was first in the pool, I won and as the leader and the winner I say we SPLASH FIGHT!”

Water flung everywhere as they all pushed the water or slapped the water. Screaming, gargling and laughing could be heard. Candace peeked out and smiled.

**Meet the Harts**

Jason looked into the mirror, was his hair too perfect? He ruffled it a bit to look like he wasn’t trying too hard. He half tucked his shirt, groaned and did a full tuck. He looked over to his clock He wouldn’t be having dinner for another two hours but he wanted to walk. He had to think about it and he was afraid of her parents.

He saw how they reacted to her haircut, so they were probably like his parents had been. Yelling at each other; or maybe they were nice. He went through his mental checklist; showered, cologne ready, not enough facial hair to worry about a shave, clothes were nice, shoes even better. Teeth, he ran to the bathroom and brushed like a maniac. Once he spat the mouth wash his checklist was done, so he left the house.

“You’re a good guy Jace, or maybe I’m not? Shit,” he said and sighed. “I was never this nervous before? I went on dates, I kissed girls, I… I am a bad person.”

Jason stopped and sat on a nearby bench, he didn’t care about his exes like he did Kim. Had he hurt their feeling? Would he hurt Kim’s feelings? He rested his head in his hands, breathed out. He knew one thing; he’d never met any of their parents. So maybe this would be different. They still hadn’t dropped the L word, they both wanted to move slow.  


He checked his phone and knew he couldn’t be late that would reflect poorly. He got up and made his way to her house. Even with the power coin enhancing him he still felt a twinge of pain in his knee. But today his mind was buzzing too loudly to feel the pain. He got to Kim’s place, knocked on the door and waited.

“Jesus Jason, your hair,” Kim said as she answered the door. She quickly ran her fingers through it to fix the disheveled blonde hair. “Are you okay?”

Jason had mess his hair up during his minor panic attack worrying about if he was in fact a good person or not. As her fingers ran through his hair, he felt calm again. She did a quick touch up of his clothes. Once she passed her review she took his hand with confidence and brought him into her house. He looked over and saw her smile. That smile he saw on their first day in detention, the confident can’t-be-stopped one. The one he fell for.

“Mom, Dad this is Jason… my boyfriend,” she said.

“Hi I’m Jason,” he said and held his hand out, did not nail that one.

“I’m Ted and this is Maddy my wife,” her father shook his hand. “I’ve seen you play Jason, you’re good.”

“Was,” he said and rubbed his knee. “Made some poor choices but I don’t think I was ever NFL good.”

“That was the past Jason, maybe you’re supposed to do something bigger and better,” Maddy said as she shook his hand. “I hope you’re hungry I made a lot of food.”

“Jason can pack away a few meals,” Kim said and smiled. “It’s why we always make sure to go for a run. Come on Jace my mom made some of my favorite things.”

“I’ve been dreaming of this meal,” Jason said.


	29. Movie Night/Prank War

“Trini can you do me a solid?” Jason said as he paced his room.

“You’re already dating Kim do you really need more advice?” she said

“No I don’t need advice, well not yet. Can you watch Pearl?” he asked as he paced his room on his phone.

“Why not Zack? Scratch that, I actually feel bad about that idea. Fine, but bring me coffee ice cream. And hot fudge. Pizza too.” Trini said already having to deal with her twin brothers.

“Yes, I’ll get you all that then drop her off. Thank you,” he said.

Jason’s parents were away for the weekend, he watched his sister Friday night, paid a babysitter so he could do detention and he was going to have a movie night with Kim. So he lifted up his sister with ease and packed her a bag. “Trini wants to hang out with you Pearl.”

“She lets me stay up late and color and watch movies,” Pearl told her bib brother.

“Don’t tell mom those things,” he said. “Or dad.”

“Why?” she asked.

“They hate staying up late, coloring and movies Pearl,” he said. “You can have secrets like those because they are not hurtful secrets. Come on Trini really wants to hang out and we should never keep a friend waiting.

Jason handed her bag so she could hold it. He wished he still had his truck. He hoped he could do this on a bike. “Backpack time Pearl,” he said as he took a knee. She jumped on his back, “Hold tight.” He felt her tiny arms grip tighter around his neck. He got on his bike and rode to the store so he could get Trini’s hostage demands.

As he left the store with his sister still on his back, he put the bags of food on his handlebars and rode to Trini’s place. He was surprised he didn’t crash nor have any bags explode. He walked to Trini’s door, bent down for Pearl to hop off. Trini answered he handed her the food and Pearl entered.

“Hi Trini, glad you wanted to hang out,” Pearl said.

“Oh yeah Pearl, missed you bunches. Get in there and find some crayons.” Trini said and ruffled her hair. “You’re lucky she’s cute, boss.”

“Stop calling me that,” Jason said as he ran back to his back “You’re a life saver!”

Jason peddled as fast as he could back to his place. He had the movies, snacks ready and he just needed a shower after this bike tour he just had. He skidded to a stop on his driveway and brought it into the garage, closed the garage door and as he entered the house he started to strip. He got to his room in just his boxers and Kim was on his bed.

“God damn it! You scared the pants off me,” he said and laughed. “Why do you always break in?”

“I do it for the strip tease and it finally paid off,” she said and smirked. “Shower up smelly, I’ll pop the corn.”

***

Jason came out of the shower in sweat pants and a shirt. She was eating popcorn wearing his hoodie and it looked like she could drown in it. He put a movie on and walked over to the couch. She had gotten comfortable, he sat next to her and she cuddled up. He wrapped his arm around her, he rubbed her shoulder as she nuzzled closer to him.

“Where are the ‘rents and the little one?” she asked.

“Anniversary weekend and Trini is watching Pearl,” he said.

“How much of your soul did you have to sell to get that?” she joked.

“Most of it, I may actually go cold as my body realizes I have little to no soul left,” he said.

“Oh that guy is totally the killer,” she said and he sighed.

“All the time, do you know the twist to every movie?” Jason asked.

“Maybe,” she said with a smirk.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, her legs rested on his lap. As the movie went on she was pretty much on his lap. Before the third act they were making out. She was playing with his hair when he kissed her neck. Maybe she told him the end of movies because this always happened. He wasn’t complaining.

**Prank War**

“I’m the master of pranks,” Zack said as they walked to class.

“Yeah sure, you need to look up the definition of humble,” Trini said. “Plus I’m the prank master.”

“Are you challenging me? Sounds like a challenge,” he said.

“You’re going down Zack-Attack,” she said and went to Bio.

Zach went to trigonometry; he would need to plan everything accordingly. Zack brought out a notebook and took a page out. He took notes in his notebook as he wrote prank ideas on the sheet of paper in the upper corner of his desk. He couldn’t go big yet. Keep it simple, elegant and wacky. She was going to eat her words.

Trini sat in bio behind Kimberly; she didn’t take notes like Zack. She just thought of ideas; she would need to talk with a few of Zack’s classmates to pull off a few of the pranks she had in mind. She barley paid attention, she had learned this last year so she wasn’t worried. It was strange how different schools were yet how similar the student dynamics stayed.

“Hey, pst Adam, you have gym with Zack right? What’s his locker number?” Trini asked as she leaned closer to her classmate.

“Uh I think its two hundred and twelve,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said and raised her hand. “May I use the restroom?”

Trini got up, was handed the hall pass from Ms. Applegate and left. She quickly moved through the hallways to the gymnasium. Adam scratched his chin and realized Zack was two hundred twenty one. He hoped Trini wasn’t leaving a love note because Zack wouldn’t get it. Trini peeked into the gym, they were outside playing baseball. She snuck into the boy’s locker room.

It was empty; she pulled her water bottle out and opened two hundred and twelve dumping her water bottle into a gym bag. She ran to the sink, filled and poured. She got to do a few refills and pours before she snuck out. The guys were returning from baseball as she slipped out.

***

Once the lunch bell rang; all the students from Angel Grove made their way to the cafeteria. Trini sat at the groups table; she heard squishing and looked up to see Billy in wet clothes. She covered her mouth and realized her first prank failed. He looked uncomfortable and confused.

“I thought after the bully knocking himself out I was done being bullied,” he said as he sat down.

“Billy…” she said and quietly cursed Adam. “I can’t lie to you. It was me, not because I hate you. I was told that was Zack’s locker. We’re pranking each other.”

“Zack’s is two hundred twenty one,” Billy said and rung out his shirt.

Kim sat down with some food and looked to Billy then to Trini, Trini quickly explained it. Zack came in holding five coffees from the local café. He gave Kim and Billy theirs and then Trini’s. He sat next to Kim and when he looked away Trini switched his and hers. Jason came over and snatched up Zack’s coffee and took a sip. He gagged and spat it out.

“Damn it,” Trini said softly.

“Bro what is this,” he said and gagged again.

“Well that was for Trini, you’re better than I thought,” Zack said and stared her down. “I’ll win.”

“What is happening?” Jason said as Zack and Trini left to regroup.

“If this prank war hits me, so help me god they will learn who the Prank Queen is.” Kim said and picked at her food.

***

Zack and Trini had English in the morning, he walked through the grocery store and grabbed a few onions. He continued to walk around and found a Candy Apple kit. He smirked and got it. He was going to get her this time and be the prank King. After paying he went home to make some candy onions.

***

Zack saw Billy and Jason in the morning, he had a tray of ‘Candy Apples and once he got over to his friends he stopped them. He explained the prank and smirked. Trini and Kim come over and he offered them a ‘candy apple. They both looked them over and Kim took a bit just seconds before Trini, she spat it out.

“ZACK!” she yelled and he dropped the tray and ran. She followed, swinging her book bag.


	30. Birthday Girl

Jason had taken his cue from Billy and planned, he had each detail set in stone. He pulled favors, made promises and it all came together. It was going to be a day for Kimberly, but it wasn’t going to be obvious. He was going to treat it like a normal day; there was no surprise party at the end. But there was a couple surprises. He leashed Scout and got his phone to call her.

“It’s too early for this Scott,” she grumbled, he had waken her up. Step one worked she wouldn’t know it was her birthday or at least not realize it, he hoped.

“I’m going to hike your trails with Scout, I’ll need a guide just in case I die,” he said.

“I need sleep Jason!” Kim groaned.

“Fresh air will do you good,” he said and hung up.

Jason left his house with Scout excitedly jumping down the walkway. By the time Kim was ready to hike the trails behind her house she saw Jason and Scout. She jogged over to him and he gave her a hug. She took his hand before they started to walk. Scout circled back to greet Kim by jumping on her. He was still small but once he was full grown he may knock someone over.

“Why are we hiking so early?” she asked.

“We’re spending the day together and I wanted to have as many hours as possible,” he said and Scout yipped as he tried to fight a rock.

“Oh no, you’re dying,” she joked.

Jason laughed and he kissed her, “Maybe,” he joked. They hiked higher until they reached the point where they first met. Hanging from a branch was a rolled up piece of paper. Kim grabbed it thinking it was litter and she unraveled it. Jason had written her a letter. In said letter he went into detail about his feelings for her.

He even added a poem (not by him,) Trini had shared one of her favorite poems. He watched her read it and her lip quivered as she did. Her free hand went to her mouth and she looked up to Jason. “You sappy nerd,” she said before embracing him. He rubbed her back as she hugged him. Scout had successfully tied himself around a tree.

“So we’ve been dating a couple months now and I wanted to celebrate. I also did this,” he said as he handed the leash to Kim.

Jason jogged off, she looked around confused and when he returned he had a picnic basket as well as a blanket. Zack had been waiting behind a rock with it. Step two had just completed successfully. He put the basket down and laid the blanket out. As he set up she untied Scout from the tree and brought him over. Jason had a bowl of water he was filling and some dog food.

He had every detail planned perfectly. He pulled out some sandwiches, some more water. He even had a vase with a rose. She smiled because on their first real date he brought a rose. Scout was the present she had got him on his birthday and looking over Angel Grove and hating it was how they became friends. She felt her face get warm.

“You’re not dying, you killed someone and you’re buttering me up so I won’t run away,” she said and chuckled. “We’re not going to be a team of serial killers Jace.”

“Maybe,” he joked and handed her a sandwich.

Kim wasn’t sure why he was acting like this but she enjoyed the sentiment. They all ate and enjoyed the view. They both were hating Angel Grove less. The town had come together to rebuild and people were back in their homes. She shifted to her knees so she could lean closer and kiss him.

“You’re the best,” she said.

“Maybe,” he said and smirked.

“Stop saying that!” she said and pushed him.

After the hike they returned Scout home, Pearl was excited to play with her tuckered out puppy. Still holding hands they walked around town. They heard people talking, they would have been the talk of the town a year ago when they were at their former glories. Now just whispers. He’d gotten used to it plus no one moo’ed at him anymore so progress right?

“Stay right there,” he said before he let go of her hand. He went into a shop and she looked around. “It’s ready!”

Kim tilted her head in confusion before she walked into the shop. It was very cold and she saw ice sculptures. There was a swan and it was huge. There was a tiger, a unicorn and they were so realistic. She was shivering as she looked around. She then saw Jason next to an older woman and an ice sculpture bust. She walked over and gasped, it was her face.

“Happy Birthday Kim,” he said.

“You actually got me an ice sculpture? I was… I’m impressed.” Kim said and hugged him, partially because she loved him and also he was still warm.

“The day’s not over,” he said and kissed her.

Kim made sure to take pictures of the bust; it would be delivered to her party. People wouldn’t be jumping out but there was a cake, presents from the gang and her family. Plus Jason’s final present. But it wasn’t time for the party yet. Jason kept her close as they left the shop. She took a few more pictures and was glad her phone tagged where in town the pictures were taken. She loved this lady’s ice art.

“Jason you’ve done too much, I just got you a dog,” she said.

“Don’t be like that. I’m doing this because I like it. We’ve been walking around and if my calculations are correct we have a reservation at Jin Sho,” he said and it was the best sushi restaurant. 

The best thing about sushi was it could be vegan, vegetarian or other dietary restrictions.

They were seated instantly unlike others that didn’t have reservations. It didn’t take them long to order, she took his hand from across the table and was smiling. He took her hand and he felt calm. It was nice to see her look happy. He couldn’t wait to give her the final gift.

“If you told me a year ago I’d be having a date with Jason Scott and as well as be a super hero I would laugh at you and leave,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said even though he was sure he liked her even back then.

He remembered being a junior; his football career had been getting better. He was going to ask her out but Ty the now one toothless (even though they put it back) asked her out first. It took a lot of control to not punch him. There was a small part of Jason that still wanted to punch Ty. But Ty wasn’t worth it. Jason had Kimberly.

***

They finished their meal and left. He looked to his watch. It was time to bring her back to her place. But not just yet. So he made sure to walk around. As they walked they got closer to her place. He continued to hold her hand, she held onto his arm with her head rested on his shoulder.

The sun started to set and he just stopped, they didn’t have the best view but watching the sun dip below the horizon was still magical. He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked down, she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. As she slowly ended the kiss she rested her forehead on his.

“Thank you for the best Birthday a girl could get,” she said.

“It’s not over yet,” he said before another kiss.

He couldn’t delay any longer, plus he was sure her parents and their friends wanted to celebrate Kimberly. So they resumed walking and returned to her place before it was too dark. The house had a Happy Birthday banner, some balloons tied to the mailbox. She was happy and she still had more celebration left to go.

As they entered her parents and the other rangers yelled ‘Happy Birthday!” Music was playing, her presents were on the table. In the kitchen her mother just put the finishing touches on the cake. Billy, Zack and Trini all wore birthday hats that were kind of askew.

“Thank you everyone, I almost didn’t want any of this but after today I realized that I secretly needed this,” she said. 

Billy, Trini and Zach came over and the five shared a group hug. Something that was very common among the group of rangers. Billy broke off and talked about Presents, Zack was looking for cake and Trini elbowed Jason with a grin. He playfully pushed her lightly and she laughed.

As she opened gifts from her parents and the group Jason slipped away. He had her parents keep his present hidden. He opened the crate to pull out a kitten, it nuzzled him. It looked half-awake so he hoped it had slept most of the day. He waited in the hallway just a bit, he peeked to see Kim looking around and he walked out.

Kim turned to see him holding the kitten, he had asked permission for her parents before he got it for her. This was to make up for the carnival when he thought he would win her a big plushed cat. Now she had one of her own. He handed it to her and kissed her cheek.

“Happy Birthday Kim,” he said.


	31. Parent Trouble/Kitteh?

Trini stormed out of her house she was sick of her mother constantly yelling and asking questions. She treated her like a criminal even though her grades had gotten better. She didn’t know why her mother had to know each detail so she had to let off some steam. She wanted to leave but she was a ranger. She couldn’t let her team down.  


She ignored any voices, put headphones on and blasted her music. She wanted to be dead to the world while in her personal bubble. She got to the mountain and wondered if Kim was around. She wanted to be alone; she looked away from Kim’s house and walked the trails.

She was brought back to a few months ago before she met the team. She came to these mountains every day. She would then sneak into her room. She sighed as she walked through the woods up the hiking trails. She would occasionally stop and look around. It was so peaceful and no one was forcing her to be something she wasn’t.

Things had changed slightly since after Rita’s attack but her spot had not changed. She went to it to do some Tai Chi. She was still a bundle of rage. Trini this, Trini that, it’s all she heard. Her mom still would drug test her. Her mom still treated her like shit. Her father tried and would just get chewed out. She didn’t even know who she was, so she wasn’t going to put on another incorrect label. She was Trini the yellow ranger, everything else didn’t matter. Well not until she figured it all out.

Zack had seen her from the defunk train yard. He took his time, he hadn’t seen her around here much. So something bad had happened. Once he got close, he stopped and waited for her to turn. He didn’t want to scare her and when she turned to see him she actually smiled and pulled her headphones down.

“I thought I wanted to be alone, I was wrong,” she said as she teared up.

Zack opened his arms and pulled her in to a hug. He rubbed her back as she buried her face. She was embarrassed that she was hurt. She remembered when Jason had gotten her ice cream. She didn’t think Zack would be as caring but he was. He didn’t say anything he just let her get it all out. She broke the hug and looked to Zack.

“Mom being a dickhead?” he asked.

“The biggest,” she said and chuckled.

“Well she is missing out on knowing a great friend, because Trini you have a big heart. You’re funny and smart, not the best at pranks,” he said with a smile and she pushed him. “And you’re strong!”

Zack brought his arm around her and they went to the trails. He pulled out a bag of chips from his backpack and handed them over. A little snack never hurt anyone plus he had already ate his other snacks. The sun was down and the night animals began to wake up.

“Have you met the new girl Tommy, always has a green hoodie, ponytail, does martial arts,” he said.

“Are you wingman-ing?” Trini said with a grin.

“Just chatting,” he said with a devilish grin. “Need any flirting tips?”

“From you? No you lay it on too thick,” she said.

“I’ll have you know sixty percent of the time it works every time,” he said.

**Kitteh?**

Kimberly’s nameless kitten laid on the floor of her room. Kim was in her bed reading with her back against a wall. She was hoping to see a name that fit for her birthday present but none fit. She put a bookmark in and closed the book. She grabbed a laser pointer. Maybe a name would come to her if she played with her. The laser on the wall stayed still and the kitten raised its head.

She jumped at the laser and Kim lifted it up out of reach. She laughed to herself as she brought it down. Kim kept it simple at first watching her fury baby do her tiny hops. Kim did a quick swirl across the floor. The kitten pawed at the laser, she was a feisty kitten. Maybe a strong Goddess’s name?

“You need a name,” she groaned. “Why am I so bad at this?”

Her phone buzzed and as she leaned to see if it was a social media notification or a text the laser touched her door and she heard the kitten scamper and bump into the door. She dropped the laser as she hopped off her bed to grab the kitten. The kitten wasn’t dazed so it was nipping Kim’s fingers and batting her paws at Kim. She playfully rough housed with her kitten before it climbed on her shoulder.

Kim stood up and her kitten stayed perched like a parrot. She didn’t move her head as she looked over to the kitten. Her kitten nuzzled her cheek as she grabbed her phone. It was a text from Jason.

_‘Got a name yet?’ it read._  
_‘Nope’ she replied._  
_‘Need help’ he texted back._  
_‘Not yet. Still want to get lunch tomorrow?’_  
_‘Yeah, so glad detention was quick today.’_

‘What is with those two new guys Eugene and Farkus?’ she replied her cat stayed on her shoulder.

‘Just a couple of knuckle heads trying to be cool. I’m walking Scout. Want me to stop by?’ he replied.

‘I’m too gross to see you Jace, been catching up on reading all day. No make-up. Trying to get a name but failing.’

Kim put her phone down, she looked at her alarm clock and it was getting late she sent Jason one final text before settling for the night. She would find a name soon. If not she would force a name. She would flip a coin or something. She was glad her kitten had bonded with her, if only she had a name.


	32. Prom

The music was slow; couples were dancing around with the music. It was the Angel Grove “80’s Themed” prom. Everyone had big hair and even bigger shoulder pads. Neon color was aplenty and Jason was dressed like John Bender and Kim with a red wig was Claire Standish of The Breakfast Club. They were slow dancing and sneaking kisses when they could.

The music quickly became faster as the DJ changed it up. Normally at school danced it was a teacher with a laptop and a play list but to be authentic the school hired a DJ. He had records and even did some scratching. But only if it fit with the music. Jason had asked Kim a month back, neither of them fans of school dances but with a theme like this they had to.

“Let’s get some punch,” she said as they danced.

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re having fun right?”

“Of course, I get to wear clothes from a time I didn’t even exist in and hear music my parents love.” Kim said.

They walked over to the snack table, a few punch bowls and finger snacks. It seemed like the whole school was enjoying the throwback prom. He passed her a cup filled with possibly kool-aid possibly actual juice. He took a sip and looked around. Everyone was in costume, thankfully they could all do research on the internet. The music changed to another slow song and Kim pulled Jason to the dance floor.

He brought his arms around her hips, they danced slowly. He took her hand to twirl her so she could feel like a princess. He pulled her back and dipped her. Jason gave her a kiss before pulling her up and dancing. She looked up to him and smiled.

“We’re going to graduate soon, do you have any plans?” she asked.

“Maybe, as long as you’re willing to be by my side,” Jason said.

“Of course.”

***

“Are you still awake?” she said between a yawn.

“No… Yeah…” he said. “Lot on my mind.”

Jason rubbed her back, her hand slowly ran up and down his chest as she nuzzled closer. They laid there naked, covered only by her silk sheets. He had gotten some sleep but it didn’t last. Partially he wasn’t used to sharing a bed and he was sure the real reason was a pillow he’d had his whole life.

He wasn’t going to tell her, he was a bit embarrassed about it. He didn’t sleep on it anymore it was too small but he grabbed at it in the night. Once his hand felt it, he would roll over and be off to dream land. He kept reaching out only to feel silk. Her bed was nice; it was amazing to share it with her. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

She was asleep; he could tell by her breathing pattern on his chest. He breathed out slowly trying to let sleep take him. But it didn’t and his finger traced pictures on her back. He felt her cuddle up closer and he wished he could sleep. He reached out once more felt silk and sighed. Once the morning came he got maybe an hour or two on and off. Kim woke up with Jason at the edge of the bed.

Kim crawled over to him, she kissed his shoulder, held him and they stayed like that silent. He liked being held by her as much as he liked holding her. There was no dominate or submissive person in their relationship because they were both when it was needed. Her chin rested on his shoulder and he rested his head against hers.

“I know when you’re lying,” she said and smiled.

“I know,” he said. “I’m not used to sharing a bed.”

“You’re doing it again, come on Jace.”

“It’s a pillow, I keep it on my bed, had it my whole life. I reach out to touch it in the night. You know for comfort, safety been doing it for years.” Jason looked over as she lifted her head up. She put her hand on his cheek.

“See it wasn’t that hard, she said and got up.

Kim walked over to her closet he thought she was going to get dressed. He almost stopped her but she grabbed something and walked over. It was a stuffed animal but he couldn’t tell what. It looked like it had been around a long time. Worn down from repeat washing and drying. It looked grey but had once been white. She sat next to Jason and handed it over. He looked at it, it was Beanie Baby Unicorn. He remembered these, his mom had a dozen because she thought they would make her rich in twenty years.

“I keep it up there where I can see it.” Kim said and smiled.

“Thanks,” he said and kissed her. “You big dork.”


	33. Bath Time/ADVENTURE!

“He smells funky,” Pearl said and pointed to Scout.

Kim chuckled as the puppy looked down like he knew English and was ashamed. Jason got up from the couch, they were watching a movie but he had seen it before. He scooped up the tiny golden retriever and it did indeed smell funky. Jason coughed a bit as the puppy struggled to jump down.

“No you don’t Scout,” he said as he walked to the bathroom, Kim followed.

She passed Jason, turned the water on and plugged the sink. She took Scout and quickly diverted her nose away and made a face. Jason bent down, opened the cupboard and pulled out the puppy shampoo. He got to his knees and swirled the water. It was lukewarm and perfect for the puppy. Kim handed him Scout and she joined him.

“Whose a dirty boy?” she said in a baby voice.

Jason dunked most of Scout and he was not happy. He kicked water, the both of them were soaked almost instantly. Kim squealed out of surprise. “Shampoo him up Kim,” Jason said trying to hold him still. Scout was yipping and kicking. Kim lathered her hands and Jason lifted the puppy. Water was being kicked everywhere. She tried to shampoo the dog quickly.

“He’s a feisty one,” Jason said.

Scout wiggled, kicked and rocked back and forth but Jason was holding him firmly. Scout tried to bark but the tiny little guy could only muster a loud yip. Soap started to land on them. Jason brought the dog back down into the water and rubbed the shampoo out. Scout started biting the water.

“Stop it, you’ll get sick,” Kim said. “Be a good boy!”

Kim took hold of the dog so Jason could clean higher on the head. He made sure to avoid the ears. He drained the tub and nodded to Kim to get a towel. She got up and grabbed one, Jason held Scout up to have him drip. He was still wiggling like a maniac. Yipping like he was cursing them out. Kim leaned closer and started to towel him down.

“Thanks Kim,” he said and kissed her forehead. She wiped a big clump of soap suds off his nose.

He put scout down after toweling him off. Scout shook his whole body, spraying more water on them and ran away. Jason and Kim tried to follow and the puppy jumped face first into the carpet and ran his body all over it. It was like he was trying to get dirty again as if being clean would get him bullied in dog school. Jason sighed and laughed.

“That was ruff,” he said and looked to Kim.

Kim sighed audibly and put her head in her hand with a loud groan.

“That was funny,” he said with a smirk. “I’m hilarious.”

**ADVENTURE!**

“Adventure!” Jason yelled as he hopped on Trini’s back.

She hooked her arms under his knees and ran up his street. He raised his arms and cheered as she ran. This was a thing the whole team had started doing one day. Jason had started it by jumping on Zack’s back. Zack had jump on Billy’s a few days later. After half a week they all had done it to each other. He jumped off and started laughing.

“I’m getting better and faster,” Trini said with a smile, she playfully punched him before climbing on his back. “Alfred; off to Master Cranston's to play Mario Kart.”

Jason nodded and started to jog down his street. He wasn’t going to jog half way across town with her on his back. He got to his truck and she hopped off. She climbed into his truck and buckled up. He got in and did the same before starting the truck. The drive was much faster than riding a bike to get his ankle bracelet off. That felt like ages ago.

“I have an idea,” she said as they got to his street.

“Oh no,” he said with a smile.

“Hear me out Jay,” she said. “Zack jumps on your back, Billy on his me on Billy’s back and Kim on mine.”

“Adventure Tower,” he said with a chuckle.

He pulled into Billy’s driveway; Kim and Billy were outside talking. He was pointing to parts of his house and it seemed like he was telling her stories. They got out of the truck, Trini ran over to them explaining her idea. Kim seemed skeptical but Billy was down to try it. He looked to Jason.

“You think you can carry the whole team on your back,” Bily said.

“I mean I already do,” he said.

“You little shit,” Kim said as she pushed him.

Zack was a few streets away, he was getting closer to Billy’s place. He tossed some cashews into his mouth before rolling the bag up and putting it in his backpack. He saw the group so he walked faster over to them. The grin on Trini’s face brought some fear into his gut because he knew when she had a plan. He hoped it didn’t involve eating.

“Zack,” Trini said before she explained ‘Adventure Tower.’

“We shouldn’t do it here,” Zack said and the group all looked shocked. “If we went viral it would be bad.”

Jason grabbed Zack’s face and looked deep into his eyes. “Whoever you are give us our friend back!”

Zack pushed him away and laughed. “Chill Dad Jokes,” he said. “Let’s go to the trails.”

“So mo Mario Kart?” Kim said and frowned.

“Mario Kart will be fine, we have an adventure!” Billy said and started jogging.

“Adventure!” the other four yelled and followed Billy.

Life was strange because this time last year they didn’t know each other’s names. They all went to the same school, they passed each other in the halls and now here they were. They had inside jokes. They hung out in and out of school. They all knew how each liked their coffee and who liked what ice cream and their condiments for the ice cream. Jason was better friends with them than he ever was with Hawkeye and Damo.

As they hiked the trails Zack yelled ‘Adventure!’ Jason felt him jump on his back and he hooked his legs. He stopped and heard Billy running behind him and did the same. Jason wobbled but he had them on his back. Trini was wheezing with laughter. She tried to compose herself as she ran back. Once she got composed she ran as she yelled ‘Adventure!” and leapt into the air landing on Billy’s back. Jason wobbled again, thank Zordon for the powers.

“Jay! Are you okay?” Kim asked.

“We can do this, come on Kim!” Jason said his face was red as his armor.

“Someone’s going to die but, ADVENTURE!” Kim bent down and launched up.

She scrambled a bit once she landed on Trini. Kim’s hands shot into the air triumphantly. She grabbed onto Trini as the whole tower leaned back and forth. It came crashing down, the mighty Power Rangers were now on the ground in a pile, laughing like idiots.


	34. A Series of Unfortunate Close Calls

She pushed him against the wall, their lips pressed together and soon their tongues rolled as if they danced. Her small hands caressed his pecks. She touched him like he had hidden treasures all over his body. They heard the door creak and they stopped.

He quickly moved in front of the toilet to look like he was using it. She jumped up so her feet wouldn’t be seen. Kim stood on the toilet and held Jason’s shoulders, they heard voices they recognized.

“So if I act like I’m cool girls will like me?” Billy asked.

“It’s that easy. Pretend like you’re King Shit of Ass Mountain,” Zack said as he half hugged Billy.

“But what if I’m not what you said?” Billy asked.

“The ladies don’t know that, so walk with swagger William. You’re sexy AF.” Zack said as he brushed Billy’s shoulders.

“Really?” Billy asked.

“Yeah bro. Look at you. You’re adorkable and the ladies LOVE that.” Zack said; Billy smiled.

“I’m good enough, I’m smart enough and dawgoneit; people like me,” Billy said.

“There you go Big Dog,” Zack said with a laugh. “Let’s go get ‘em”

The voices of their fellow rangers left. The bell for the next class rung. The two lovers had to get to class before bell two or they wouldn’t have a summer. She gave him one last kiss before they both ran to their class.

***

In the hallways of Zordon’s ship the two snuck away. Their kisses as passionate as their loving caresses. She held his shirt as she pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around her. They heard the robotic footsteps of Alpha-Five. They stopped and pulled out their phones like they were typical teens.

“Why aren’t you two training?” Alpha-Five asled.

“Had to go to the bathroom,” Jason said.

“Yeah what he said,” Kim said softly.

“You humans are strange.” Alpha-Five said.

***

They snuck away again, this time to a darker more secretive room. Their hands explored each other. She took hold of his ass as she pulled him closer. He grabbed her ass and squeezed. She gyrated against him. As their kisses broke she moaned softly. She touched his cheek as she looked into his eyes. A booming voice could be heard.

“Rangers, come to the Morphin’ Grid. There is a new threat,” Zordon said as the two of them sighed heavily.

***

Kim invited Jason over to her place because she knew they could have quality time together. She brought him to her room. Her parents were gone. So they had the place to themselves. She took hold of his face as she kissed him. Their bodies pressed together, his hips gyrated against her crotch. She pushed him up to tear his shirt off. He bent back down and kissed her. They rolled over; he slipped her shirt off before she bent down to kiss him. The never heard the door open.

The two young lovers continued to caress each other, kiss before things got hot and heavy. They heard a noise as Trini gasped. They stopped, looked to her and she laughed nervously. Trini closed the door and ran off but the magic was ruined.

***

Jason took her hand, they smirked as he tugged her playfully to his room. She moved closer to kiss him and close the gap. He was sure they had his place to themselves. He brushed her dark hair behind her ears before he held her neck to kiss her. They fell to his bed as she mounted him.

She caressed his body before tearing his shirt off; he quickly took her shirt off as well. They rolled over on his bed as he pressed against her. They both breathed put heavily between kissing. She bit his lip and tugged; it turned him on more. He tried to unbuckle his belt until he heard a yell. They both looked to see Pearl Scott.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Playing a game,” Jason said, his face was bright red.

“What game?” she asked.

“Hide and Go Seek, we both need to close our eyes, count to ten and find you Pearl,” Jason said. “Now go.”

Pearl smiled before she ran off. Jason got up, handed Kim her shirt before he grabbed his own. He sighed and wished he had his own apartment. He helped Kim up. They would go find his sister and maybe one day they could have time together. Jason covered his face before he yelled out, “Seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE! Here we come!”


	35. Return

After weeks of soul searching, finding herself and learning about her past. Thomasina Oliver; known by all as Tommy had returned to Angel Grove. When people saw her they flocked to her but she didn’t know them. It was hard to not have a panic attack because of the notoriety. Whoever she was during what she called the ‘Dark Time’ had left an impression.

She tried to act like she knew them; it was strange to be recognized. In Arizona she was just a random girl but something had changed and people flocked around her. She played with her black hair, nervously as she laughed and talked with these strangers. A blonde guy limped over to her.

“Do I know you?” she asked,

“Not really, I’m Jason,” he said and extended a hand.

He could tell she had questions, but he also couldn’t explain to her the situation. At least not here. Tommy had been gone since they had freed her. So they would have to reintroduce her to the school. Kim came over and took Jason’s arm. Zack and Billy came over and smiled.

“We’re all going to hang out after school, you want to join Tommy?” Billy asked.

“We usually end up goofing off, making each other laugh. I made Zack almost pee once,” Jason said.

“Hey! Beer was involved and that’s my story,” Zack said as the others snickered. Tommy was even chuckling.

“Yeah, you guys are really nice,” she said as she tied up her long black hair. “I feel like I know you already is that weird?”

“No, we’ll talk more after school. We should get to class, right Jay?” Kim said.

“Oh and you’ll meet Trini,” Billy said.

“She may try to fight you but that means she likes you, or hates you I haven’t quite figured her out,” Zack said with a smirk.

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. As Tommy walked to her class she could hear the whispers. She tried to ignore them, it was like she had done something terrible. But she didn’t know what, she ignored any of the students that talked to her and quickly made her way to class.

***

Tommy was hesitant as the final bell rang because today had been an odd day. She had flashes of vague memories; she wasn’t sure why Kim didn’t punch her this morning. She saw how angry she got when she had flirted with Jason. She remembered how angry Jason got when she flirted with Kim prior.

She wasn’t sure if this was some payback; Tommy got up and walked outside. She saw five fellow classmates. She froze as a flash of memories came to her; when she was evil. She started to sweat and breath erratically. Jason ran over and caught her before she fell. The others ran over; Zack helped hold her.

“Tommy?” Trini said and snapped her fingers.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” she said.

The rangers looked to each other. Did she know? They looked concerned but they were going to explain the situation. Maybe Rita still had control of her, maybe that’s why she came back. Trini gave her some water as they guided her to the front lawn of the school. They sat her down and waited for her to be conscious.

“Are you guys the Power Rangers? I see you in my memories but it’s fuzzy? Why’re you being so nice to me? I was awful to you,” she said as she sipped her water.

“That wasn’t you Tommy,” Kim said.

“If you’re really concerned we could rough you up a bit,” Trini said and laughed. “It was a joke.”

“My house is the closest, let’s walk there and get a snack,” Billy said.

“I’m the snack guy Billy,” Zack said and chuckled.

They helped Tommy up and as they walked Jason explained the whole story. Tommy stopped them went to one knee and opened her bag. She pulled out a power coin, the green glow was weak. The whole story was real and she finally believed it. She didn’t want to believe it.

“I never thought I’d become a super-villain,” she said with a sigh.

“You’re a Power Ranger and Zordon needs to know that you’re on our side,” Jason said.

They finished their walk as they entered Billy’s house. Zack started to gather ingredients to make the gang a snack. Billy got them homemade lemonade while the others sat on the couch. They showed Tommy their power coins and once the six coins were close to each other they all shone bright, even Tommy’s.

***

“Look at that three girls and three boys,” Alpha-Five said. “We finally have a full team Zordon. Not even Dark Specter can stop us now!”

“Welcome Tommy, you must first learn the rules of being a ranger. After maybe some time in the Pit,” Zordon said.

“We take orders from a wall?” Tommy said. “What’s the pit?”

“We’ll go easy on you,” Jason said as he patted Tommy’s back.

“Speak for yourself Scott,” Trini said with a grin.

“I still hate the pit,” Billy said.

“Jason, I think it’s time we return to our grudge match. This time I’m going to win,” Zack said

“Big talk for the guy that prefers cheese doodles to Cheetos, Zack Attack,” Jason said as he lead the team to the pit.

They walked through the spaceship, they could hear Zordon reciting the three rules. A few of the rangers mouthed them mockingly before snickering. Jason recited them to himself as his own personal mantra. He was a bit hot-headed and he needed those words to stay focused. The last door opened and they entered the Pit. Alpha-Five followed before he got the holograms ready.

The fake putties formed and Tommy stared in awe, “This is no video game,” Zack said. They rangers went after the holo-putties, each with their own unique style. Tommy wasn’t sure how to fight it wasn’t really in her nature. She held the power coin close and pocketed it. She charged after a holo-putty, she let out quick loud yells with each hit.

After an hour of sparing with the holograms they sparred with each other. Now that there was six they could all pair off. The training ended after each ranger sparred with the other. There was even some training in their suits and it was nice to have Tommy on their side.

As they left the spaceship they looked out on the city of Angel Grove. It was still rebuilding after the second attack and they would need to be ready. Jason had a feeling something worse than an evil ranger was on its way. Tommy had finally warmed up to them and Jason knew that it would take time before they could all fully trust each other.

“You could cut the sexual tension with a knife, let’s change that,” Zack said as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

“Do you guys do this often?” Tommy asked.

“It’s sort of become a ritual,” Jason said. “Helps us share secrets. Like Billy loves country.”

***

Off in space behind the moon loomed a giant ship. It slowly landed on the moon. Dust was kicked up and it floated as the ship descended. Parts of the ship crashed into the moon and drilled deep. The ship started to change and form into a palace. Within the palace a group of monsters ran around as they got ready. They lines up on each side of the giant door and all took a knee. The monsters bowed their head as the door opened; a crimson light filled the room.

A long mental staff jetted out in front of whomever wielded it. A strange symbol was on top and as it crashed down with a large metallic thud the symbol changed and looked more like the English letter Z. A thick guttural laugh could be heard as a few monsters shook in fear. One foot went forward and landed with a heavy metallic click and then another and another. Two monsters holding a witch that struggled came close to the grotesque being that even monsters feared.

“Lord Zedd,” Rita said, her voice cracked as she went to her knees. “Please give me another chance. I was so close to getting the Zeo crystal.”

“No Rita, you’ve failed me enough. And to think I once loved you,” Lord Zedd’s voice filled their minds. “I will get the Zeo Crystal before the Machine Empire and I’ll kill the Rangers, Zordon and Earth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we call it an end for now. For this series at least. But don't worry, more will come.


End file.
